EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED
by VacantEyes
Summary: HitsuMatsu. A crossover character from FateStay Night,Archer. Hitsugaya dates Hinamori after Aizen's defeat,everyone is happy until Hitsugaya meets a rival?not exactly after his gf but even so HT isnt happy...Why not?
1. Expect the Unexpected

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

This is after the Hueco Mundo has fallen. 1 year after that to be exact. Gin, Tousen and Aizen have disappeared to somewhere unknown but their dominion has fallen. They are still at large but not perceived to be as powerful. Hinamori and Hitsugaya have started going out. 3rd and fifth division managed by respective Lieutenants as is 9th Division. Appointments of captains will be soon as possible as all three vice-captains haven't achieved their Bankais.

Matsumoto is single, still 10th Division vice-captain. She is a great friend of Hitsugaya as always.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Most of all ", Matsumoto declared, "I HATE FORCEFUL MEN!!"

She was drunk and open with Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Renji and Kira.

They hadn't had lots of work since the Las Noches fell. Hollows were dealt with more faster than before thanks to Ichigo and his friends. Rukia was permanently stationed at Ichigo's house. Renji went back and forth as situation demanded and orders followed.

With lots of time at hand, sake sessions were pretty much every night. 10th Division's paperwork was catching up with the deadlines since they didn't deal with 5th Division and 3rd Division work anymore, currently managed by their respective vice-captains. Hitsugaya as well as Matsumoto found a lot of time in their hands. He hence often would often disappear understandably to give the 5th Division fukataichou tips about her work or more likely giving her a hand, otherwise dating. Matsumoto not under the watchful eyes of her captain used her free time to go as frequently to sake-'bar's as she could possibly could.

One such night, she was posed the question, " What kind of man would her next one be?"

"Uh?", she thought, surprised, " Never thought of getting hooked up again"

" But if there were to be one for me, he would be...someone completely different. Totally unlike Gin", she decided aloud, " like he would be honest, direct and keep no secrets from me"

" Sounds like..", Kira said timidly, " ...Your current taichou.."

There was a silence which made Matsumoto surprised. She didn't know, how many actually thought that _she_ herself would end up with her captain.

" Don't be silly", she broke the silence, " I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

" Besides, he has been spoken for already", she declared.

" What do you hate in men?", asked Renji changed the course of the conversation.

"Hmm... secretiveness, possessiveness, and most of all.."

"...I HATE FORCEFUL MEN!", she declared with all forcefulness.

---------------------------------------

The next day, the captains and vice-captains were presently surprised when it was announced that a new 5th division captain had been appointed. It was someone they didn't know or had seen before, at least most of them.

All was known, that he was from a noble family who originally lived in the dimension as the king. It was rumoured that he had forsaken the appointment as captain before Aizen accepted his position. What had made him forsake it before was unknown and what made him change his mind now was unknown. Nobility didn't often join in the Gotei 13 divisions even though it was honourable to join in also.

Another member of nobility besides Byakuya, Yoruichi and the late Kaien. The only huge difference was that this member's clan didn't have any houses in Seireitei let alone Rukongai. It was presumed he was of a snobbish nature.

Looking at her captain after they were asked to gather to welcome the new captain, Matsumoto detected that Hitsugaya was a tad more discontent and scowled a little more than usual. She could categorise his levels of scowl. That was one of the ways she discerned his moods. Despite the distance that had grown since Hitsugaya hooked up with Hinamori, Matsumoto still knew him. The times they chatted together were lesser than there were before but the few times they did were precious to her as well as to him. This kept them connected. She had understood when he had given more time to Hinamori, it seemed natural to her that he would have lesser time for her though she did miss him at times.

Now, with the advent of the new captain, Matsumoto sensed his position of assisting his girlfriend in at least office-work, would cut down.

" Taichou, you are so easy to read.", she said stooping over him from behind as he was seated on his chair in the 10th division office. She didn't have to stoop so low as a year before. His 14 year-old like body had grown by a drastic 5 inches since last year. He had already crossed Hinamori's stature though he had to still catch up to Matsumoto's height, by a few centimetres he hoped. His face had already shed it's puppy fat and had angled to his facial bones which surfaced to show that he had great promise to be a good-looking hunk. He was already tired of the female attentions he was receiving due to his growth spurt and development and felt extremely thankful that he had the excuse of Hinamori to reject all proposals of love and even marriage. Some residential nobility in Seireitei had the gall of offering their daughters' hands in marriage as if they felt they should queue up from now on! "For crying out loud! I am still effectively an underage teenager ", he had scorned mentally at the proposals piling up in his post. Matsumoto loved to pick them out assuring him happily that, " Don't worry, I will plan out your marriage ceremony properly, by myself!"

Hitsugaya sometimes felt that he was like an open book to Matsumoto who read every change of his mood and expressions, and almost always ascertain what he thought correctly.

"What have you 'read'?", he asked with frown of disapproval at her 'guesses'.

" Ahem!", she prepared herself to imitate his expression, " This is very unacceptable that my oh-so-fragile Hinamori-chan is going to be nabbed by another moronic captain. I should have been chosen in his place! It's just that dratted Matsumoto hounding her place below me, that I can't offer her this place."

Hitsugaya voiced his thoughts, " That is so not it!"

Matsumoto turned a little surprised. A little expectant?

"I was not even thinking about you."

-------------------------------

All the captains and vice-captains were lined up in front of Yamamoto.

" Please greet the new captain of the 5th division", Yamamoto raised his hands towards the door.

"What's with the VIP welcoming?", Abarai asked in hushed tones to his captain, " Why are all of the captains supposed to line-up in front of another captain?"

To his surprise, Byakuya actually replied back in a low voice, " Considering, that he had been the ace of his school and one of the seven warrior clans in nobility, the General feels honoured that his request had been finally accepted."

A tall figure approached the General from the doorway crossing the captains and vice-captains. Any feeling of reproach or hostility at the unusual welcome that they had to partake had been momentarily dissipated. He was as tall as Aizen was, his presence was overwhelming, he walked with grace and all the aristocratic aura that would befit a King. His hair was white and spiked, his skin deeply tanned, his eyes gray. His well-formed body was prominent with his self-fashioned shinigami-captain robes. But actually, he wasn't wearing the proper uniform, he was wearing a warrior-like protective black body suit, which traced and showed all his muscles. On top of that was a robe, which looked nothing like a shinigami-captain robe. It was like an overcoat cut to fit the slanting well-built back perfectly leaving a flowing end as with a captain robe. The only part that actually corresponded with the captain robes, was that it was white and it had the fifth division symbol at the back. They all could see he carried two falchions on each sides of his waist.

Somehow, Matsumoto recognised that they were Kan-Dao pair, combination of Ying and Yang.

"Kan-Dao", she murmured without realising that she was being audible. Hitsugaya gave a fleeting-look at his vice-captain in puzzlement. The new captain passed each of the captains and vice-captains without glancing at them indifferent of their presence.

As he passed Matsumoto, she could swear that she saw his irises move to their side giving her glimpse of their steel gray colour. She shivered for a moment.

" He heard", she perceived.

" This is Shirou Ryujin from the Archer clan", Yamamoto introduced.

----------------------------------

" What were you saying then?", Hitsugaya queried Matsumoto, intrigued. There was a post welcome, party like get together now. Everyone was talking and socialising. Hitsugaya could see out of the corner of his eye that the new captain was mildly smiling at his new Lieutenant who was chatting enthusiastically looking completely enamoured by him.

Matsumoto was very thoughtful, " Kan-Dao are a pair of twin blades which have a legend behind them. They represent Ying and Yang in a way such that you could control one as long as you have the other. This is one of the weapons granted to the Epic warriors of the Holy-Grail war."

" How do you know this much?", Hitsugaya asked, incredulously.

" I –I don't know", she stammered.

" So, you are the great captain who controls my namesake"

Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya turned around to see Shirou Ryujin towering over both of them.

He was a head taller than Matsumoto if not more.

" God of sea, Ryujin or Hyourinmaru as I heard is your Zanpakutou", he calmly said.

" So what if I do?", Hitsugaya asked, a bit menacingly.

" Don't get me wrong. I was just trying to start a conversation with you", he said and then turned to Matsumoto saying , " It was very perceptive of you to recognize my Zanpakutou. How did you know about it?"

" She doesn't know how.", Hitsugaya answered for his Lieutenant who stared at the 5th division captain blankly.

Someone called Ryujin from behind.

" That is interesting. I am afraid this conversation will have to continue later, Matsumoto Rangiku", Ryujin said completely disregarding Hitsugaya.

" What is interesting about you not knowing how you knew?", Hitsugaya observed with annoyance. He turned to Matsumoto who seemed even more lost in thought than before. Her unmindfulness disconcerted him even more than before.

---------------------------------------

Next day, Matsumoto turned up in her office to see a very small pile of papers on her desk and a huge bouquet of flowers. The captain was nowhere around.

" Less work and lots of flowers", she clasped her hands in glee, " The captain is really learning to be a gentleman!"

" Those are not from me", Hitsugaya said from behind her.

" Eh? Really?", she said smelling the flowers. But she thought, yeah, like flowers would even be a part of the custom of Seireitei.

" Read the note", Hitsugaya urged.

" Hmmm, why?", she searched and found a note.

" With regards and a request to meet you, Ryujin"

Her light spirit disappeared in an instant and she became grave.

" Pretty direct, isn't he?", Hitsugaya observed.

She didn't answer and Hitsugaya found himself in yesterday's position again.

" This is getting on my nerves. I am out of here. You can take an early leave once you are done with the paper work", Hitsugaya said and he left.

---------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was genuinely irritated as he trudged home.

Hinamori ruined their date by bubbling in profusion about how wonderful her new taichou was.

He had listened to her silently as she babbled on under a tree close by his old house in Rukongai which was the only place he could meet her keeping away from prying eyes. He however, patted his own back seeing that he could keep his jealousy monster in check.

He came to the door of his quarters. He stopped to take a look at the moon.

" It's pretty big tonight"

He took out his keys and noticed that the door was unlocked. Burglars?

He crept in stealthily. In the dark, he noticed that his stuff didn't seemed to be in disarray but a few extra boxes seemed to be added?

He raised an eye-brow and scoured the whole area. He quietly went into each room and checked his stuff. Nothing was missing. He was too tired to check what was in the boxes. He assumed he might have forgotten he kept them there and decide he would check it out in the morning as he felt really tired with the strain Hinamori had kept him in.

He went to the bedroom, decided he wouldn't switch on the light though it was very dark and took off his robes, wore a comfy pyjama-like trouser. He usually slept with the upper half of his body naked. He crept into bed thinking about the new captain, " What is with that guy?"

He pulled the sheets over him. The bed was a double-bed. It was always assumed that the captain would be an adult and with a spouse though, at present none of the captains were married.

He felt his cover wasn't enough and tried to pull some more of the quilt when it occurred to him that there was an obstruction. He knitted his brow as he got up to inspect the problem. There was an unfamiliar bump in the covers. "I don't sleep with a soft toy", he thought, "so what is..?," as he pulled off the sheet.

He heard a moan, and Matsumoto's voice, " Uh! I am cold!!"

" Ma-Ma-Matsumoto!!???", he exclaimed incredulously.

" Shhhhhh! You are too loud! The neighbours will hear you!", she murmured sleepily.

" Wha- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED??!!"

"Your bed? Oh- forgot to tell you. I will be living here from now on.", she said as she turned the other side, going back to sleep.

"WHAT?"

A small crack could be heard. It seemed someone threw something at his window,

"What?", he repeated, this time in a whisper.

But she had fallen back to sleep.

" Tcheh!", he took out an extra futon and laid it on the floor for himself to sleep on.

----------------------------

"Taichou?Are you asleep?", Matsumoto called.

No answer.

"taichouuuuuuuuuuu", this time Matsumoto whispered loudly, persistent.

" What?", responded Hitsugaya, clearly not asleep.

"Know what? I went."

"Wher-? Oh! You met him."

"Uh-uh"

After some silence, Hitsugaya got impatient.

"Well-?"

" He asked me to marry him."

Hitsugaya sat up. " Eh?" he thought, " He took it to the next level a bit too fast, didn't he?"

But he said aloud, calmly, "What did you reply?" Hitsugaya felt reluctant to ask Matsumoto if she had any history with him. He did not want to know details of something he might regret hearing later. Though his own reluctance was a puzzle to him.

"Yes"

Hitsugaya lay down and turned his back to her. He said, " Well, good. And congratulations. But you are in the _wrong bed._"

"Mou! Taichou!", she lifted herself to rest on her tummy.

"I refused him", she said.

"So he really did propose.", Hitsugaya said still on his side.

" Ya. I hate forceful men."

" So I heard."

" From where?"

" Not important." The truth was he never did feel comfortable with her increased binge-drinking. With his time mostly for Hinamori, he still did maintain a regular routine to follow her, every few days, right down to the bar to check on her, keeping himself unnoticeable, trying to be sure that she didn't turn into an alcoholic, while pining for Gin.

" It's nice to know you still keep tab on me", she said in a low voice.

" did you say something?",Hitsugaya asked not able to hear her last comment.

" Nothing important"

" So what excuse did you give him?"

" Hmmm? Oh! What did I say?", she said, as if trying to remember.

" Cut to the chase! What did you tell him?"

"Oh! I just said that I am madly in love with my chibi-captain. And that my love will stay so forever!", she said and plopped herself cosily into the pillow.

" WHAT??", he sat up again.

"Why drag me in?", he continued in a calmer tone, "Why not Shuuhei or Renji or another captain perhaps?"

" Hmm. You are the only one who wouldn't misunderstand or jump on me."

" Invent something plausible. I bet he won't buy that. Maybe someone who might catch your fancy. Ukitake or Byakuya perhaps?"

" Ukitake is way too sweet but he wouldn't be an option for me"

" I am trying to suggest an excuse, not a suitable date. How about Byakuya ?"

"Uh Uh!", she shook her head in the pillow, " He gives me the creeps"

------------------

" How am I ever gonna explain this to Hinamori?", Hitsugaya scratched his head as he woke up to find his Lieutenant still on his bed. He folded his futon and got ready for the day. He went back to the bedroom, after he was done with his morning exercises, to find her still cuddled under the covers.

He had a good mind to kick her off, to get her to be on time, at least for today when he had the chance. He went to the bed side towards which she lay facing.

He took a look at her and changed his mind. She seemed to be at peace with herself. When was the last time he had caught her sleeping on the couch in the office? They normally missed each other as he would have already left the office, done with his share of the day's work before she entered the office, many a days. It must have been months, no a year, since it had turned up like that. From the time he started going out with Hinamori. He suddenly felt he had missed out on friendship a lot, when he started going out, trying to spend all his free time with Hinamori. Hinamori made him so happy when she agreed to his asking her out, that he gave his all to keep up with her.

He watched Matsumoto's sleeping form for a while, settling himself down on the floor.

" You really are a good-looking woman", he said softly.

After some time,

" Maybe he is a good option for you.", he said getting up and leaving the room.

When his footsteps left the door, Matsumoto opened her eyes.

" You think so?"

That night, Hitsugaya discovered that she and her stuff had left his quarters.

----------------

The next day, Hitsugaya came into his office to find Matsumoto sitting and doing her paper work diligently. A fresh bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. He looked at the wall clock thinking he was late. Nope, he was, in fact, a bit early. Another thing he noticed was that her exposed bosom was half-covered. She also had a new weapon dangling by her side. It was a beautiful sword. He thought he would ask about it and then desisted.

" A gift from him maybe."

He sat on his chair and continued with his work. As days went by, Hitsugaya noticed changes in Matsumoto. She spoke less, her plunging neckline was uplifted to a discreet level and her sunny disposition was more-or-less gone. The daily gift of flowers came and then they stopped. She then begun to tie her long hair in a braided bun and was very serious while conversing, to the point and always as much as needed. She was always armed with her unusual weapon also. She was turning into a perfect Lieutenant.

It worried him.

"Shirou-kun!", Hinamori yelled.

"Uh?", Hitsugaya came to. He was sitting with Hinamori in a small stand in Rukongai watching people walk by.

" You were lost in thought again! That's the third time today, you know"

" Sorry, I-", then a thought struck him, " Say, have you ever spoken to Ryujin about Matsumoto?"

Hinamori pouted her lips, " You are doing it again"

"Doing what?"

" Talking about Rangiku-san again"

"Sorry. But when did I -?"

" You do this often. When we started going out, you would compare my " she blushed a little, "- chest with hers. Then it was Matsumoto this and Matsumoto that. When I made you promise to stop, you would but for a week or so and then start again. Then I would make you stop again and in a few days, you would forget it all and go on. Even after all the time we spent to make up lost time, you start yet again to talk about her. Do you talk to her about me??"

" Wait...do you mean, it has been going on like this for a year??"

She looked back with fuming eyes.

" Err—oh YES!! All the time, I ask her about how should I do this for you and that. And she teases me a lot about you and.."

Hinamori looked a bit happier, so Hitsugaya didn't continue with his query.

-----------------------

Fast forward, two months after the last incident,

" Tell me, Sabre. Are you happy?", Ryujin asked holding Matsumoto's hand. They were sitting on the entryway platform of his house. Matsumoto was wearing her normal robes but there was the unusual sword attached to her side. Ryujin had finally settled in a white Yukata as it was his home. It looked like a large home built for nobility and had a beautiful Japanese garden. But it was night-time. Both of them were looking at the stars, the door ajar letting in the summer breeze and letting out some amount of light.

" Why do you ask that?"

" You have reverted to your original self and retained most of your memory which was the way I wanted it to be. I had no idea, you would be so changed when I met you here, at first. I wanted you to remember me after all the years I spent trying to find you. But it seems you recalled your unpleasant memories of your other life on earth as well. "

" It was hardly unavoidable, Shirou. It's not your fault. As I could not return to the role of a servant in the war while being a shinigami, I suppose I had to settle into this peaceful life. Now that, I have a chance.."

After some moments of silence, she asked Ryujin, " Didn't it ever bother you that I look so different from the time you saw me as a servant?"

" Yes, it did. I began to doubt whether you really were the soul of King Arthur and who would think you would actually turn into a soul-reaper. "

" Who would think you would be a part of the noble clan in the King's dimension?"

" All the servants, once they get out of the holy grail war actually do end up there. We can return to servant-hood when we enter the clan but I couldn't find you in the sabre clan nor in the list for Avalon. How did you get out of the circle?"

" I don't remember"

" No matter, you can return to the warrior clans once we get married."

" Do you not feel used as my entry ticket to the Holy Grail war, Shirou?"

" Not a bit", Ryujin said, " I will do anything to be with you. Besides, this means, we will be together forever. Your purpose is not too different from mine's."

" Don't you think if you kill your former self, your course will change?"

" You are not the only one who can decide to sacrifice yourself", Ryujin said as he bent to kiss her.

----------------------

"This way! This way!!... Shh…be QUIET!", Hinamori hissed as she beckoned her beau.

" Pray tell me why we must creep into a bush in Ryujin's garden to see him at nightfall and not meet him upfront?", Hitsugaya questioned in mild irritation.

" Don't be silly, this is the time you CAN'T disturb him. he receives no guests as he is with Matsumoto-san now"

" Wha-? Matsumoto is here?", Hitsugaya asked in a hoarse whisper, alarmed. He knew she was meeting Ryujin but he didn't know, she would be here at this time!

"Oh! Didnt you know? she moved in with him about four days ago."

"…??"

He hurried to her side and squinted his eyes to see two people sitting close outside. But..they weren't just sitting, they were...

"..kissing!", Hinamori hissed in excitement, " Oh! They make a lovely couple, don't you think, Shirou-kun? Shirou-kun?"

In the dark, she could not see his face but felt he was strangely inert.

Hitsugaya didn't know what stunned him more, the fact that they were kissing or the fact that after disengaging, he could see the honest expression of pure love on her face.

There was the glint of the sword by Matsumoto's waist which flashed on his eye, mocking him.

------------------------

As he entered the office next day which was a Saturday, half-day, he found her getting ready to leave.

" Taichou, these are the only papers that would require only your signature. The deadlines for all of them are two days later. Do you need me to do anything else?", she asked in a flat voice.

He looked at the familiar features with unfamiliar expressions. Was she the same woman who had teased him so much, irritated him to extreme and goaded him to near insanity many a times? He noticed with a start that much of her garb was changed. She was actually wearing her shinigami-robes as per protocol. The trusted sword, not the Haineko, dangled from her waist but she was armed always, no less. (The enemy may strike at any moment!) Her Lieutenant sash was where it was supposed to be, her pink scarf wasn't on her, her chest was fully covered and supported, her hair was neatly done. It was like he didn't know her anymore.

" Matsu-!" he stopped, he didn't know what to say or where to start, " No. That will be all for today. You may leave."

He half hoped for her to spring up in joy, leave with a tease or complain about something. _Anything_!

She bowed and she crossed him to leave. As she passed by him, his heart sank.

When she neared the doorway. He whizzed around and called, " Matsumoto!"

She stopped and turned.

" Yes, taichou?"

He could judge from her facial expression, that she meant, " Any work?"

Who is she?

"Ma-Matsumoto", he stammered.

She stood waiting obediently, like a subordinate to her master.

"This is NOT LIKE YOU!", his mind screamed. He racked his mind for something suitable to say. He, who was hardly ever at loss for words, felt blank.

" Matsumoto", he repeated, " If- if you ever feel- the need to talk, I – I am here for you..."

Matsumoto stood still then replied bowing her head again, " I understand."

As she left, he said, "..._always_."

……---------------

" I am loosing you", he thought as he saw her leaving form. He felt like he should chase after her, he didn't know why he felt so. He held his feet to the ground, pacifying himself.

He thought maybe, he should take a breather, before he started work or maybe take the day off. He could complete the work on Monday. He knew the deadlines were two days later. He decided he would go visit Hinamori and thus, he left.

Over the stack of papers she left behind was a folded paper marked 'resignation'.

--------------------------

"Hinamori!" ,he called.

"Shirou-kun!", Hinamori exclaimed, " you are early."

".. and you are out of office. What's up?"

"Oh! Shirou-taichou gave me the day off totally!"

" Good. ...(moment of reflection)…wait! Since when DO YOU call him with the same name as mine?"

"Oh!", Hinamori smiled, " That's easy. It's easier to call two people the same name. But it won't matter later, since he is leaving."

"Leaving??", he stopped mid-way

" Yes, he turned in his resignation this morning and is leaving by tomorrow night."

"In that case,...", he was about to say, "Let's celebrate!" but he changed direction saying that , "Let's go someplace!". He didn't ask for why or any other details, the thing that stuck to his mind was, " Ryujin's leaving!!"

---------------------------

Hinamori seemed sad a bit but to Hitsugaya's relief, not enough to enjoy her time with him. She chatted happily about lots of stuff and kept her captain out of conversation since she knew Hitsugaya got irritated at the mention of his name.

Hitsugaya was talking effusively also. He was very happy that day. Even though, the morning event of Matsumoto's cold nature had depressed him but he thought that maybe she would change back to normal once he left. He felt extremely relieved that both of his women were to stay out of Ryujin's reach even though he couldn't find a proper reason to hate that man.

He also felt a small doubt nudging him at the back of his head. It was the kiss he witnessed last night. He hadn't forgotten about it. He just wanted to push it at the back of his mind like it never happened. He remembered when Matsumoto avoided Ryujin, when she came and slept on his bed. Surely, that meant that she didn't ...

From his long-term knowledge of her, he knew she wouldn't do something drastic. He might be practical and she might look impulsive but things like marriage and falling in love in such a short time were completely uncharacteristic of her.

He pressed the thoughts and returned to enjoying his day with his date.

It was almost dark. The sun had set and the stars came out as Toushirou trudged home. He looked up at the stars and now standing all by himself, he felt there was something...left unfulfilled. He suddenly remembered the calm nights he would have, thinking why Hinamori liked Aizen and not him. he suddenly realised that he never felt alone those nights but now that he had her now, why did he feel the opposite?

What was different? Who filled up the hollow moments in his life?

A face came back to him. he felt a strange heartache. Is the feeling of friendship stronger than love, he thought? Can this feeling of a void that he sensed in him be filled by the feelings of elation he felt when he first kissed Hinamori? Kiss? He felt a jolt.

He remembered Matsumoto's face after the kiss. He re-experienced the sinking feeling he had. What was-why was she looking like that? Would he----- ever ...see... her... like this...for ..._him?? _

He felt unsettled about the thought that came into his mind. Was this the first sign of real jealousy?

He looked down from the stars in haste and walked.

He was coming close to his quarters, enough to see the door. As he came near, he thought he saw something, no someone sitting close to his door. It was someone with a reddish blond head bent on his knees sitting on the floor. Hitsugaya felt his breathing restricted as he broke into a run.

"Matsumoto!", he said to the figure, elated.

"Taichou, you are late!", she murmured sleepily_. She was sleeping_!!

" Why didn't you come in like before? How long were you waiting?", Hitsugaya felt a rush in his blood as he thought he could see the old Matsumoto coming back to life.

"Not long", she lied. She was waiting for five hours. But the cold and the wait were unimportant to her _now_.

Hitsugaya cup of happiness for today seemed to have filled and ran over since the moment he saw her sitting at his doorstep. He realised, he hadn't felt this deliriously happy for long. He felt himself unfamiliarly eager to please her, to make her smile or do something for her.

" S-sit down, ..please", he said trying to get accustomed to his surging feeling of happiness and eagerness.

Her hair was down, her neckline though not as plunging as before but still low enough for her cleavage to be seen, her pink scarf was around her neck to keep her warm but her Lieutenant sash wasn't worn by her. The long foreign sword was no where to be seen.

"Still she looks like the one I used to know...", he thought. He felt , so ...relieved , he decided.

She was, however, quiet and looking around as if she had never seen his place before. She looked at everything. He wondered, if his quarter was really dirty.

"Um- do you want something? Tea? Juice?"

He looked into the fridge, " I am sorry, I only have water melon juice..."

She turned to him and smiled warmly. " That will do fine, taichou."

Her smile, when was the last time he had seen that? Was it a week, no a month, no more than that. She stayed in his apartment about two months ago before she had drastically changed into a different person.

As he poured the juice into the glasses, he thought why had he never asked her what made her change so. He wondered what restricted him. He knew he wasn't forward in conversation. Matsumoto, at least her old personality made up for that. He never had a reason to actually venture out of his way to console her because she always did console herself like the time she did manage to get over Gin. And if she did need a shoulder to cry on, he still felt it was easy with her personality to fall into conversation with her, that was how she was. Approachable and dependable. For consoling him, she was an expert mind-reader. But now, he didn't have to think about that. Now, that everything will return to normal. Normal? When he divided his time between Hinamori and work? No, he decided, this time, I will make sure I spend some time with Matsumoto also.

He served the glasses of Melon juice. She picked up the glass and tasted it.

"Taichou! This is good!!", she gushed, some of her old spirit renewed.

As he watched, she drank it down with one gulp. Some of the liquid spilt onto her cleavage. His eyes naturally followed suit. He looked at her breast and wondered when was the last time, he was bombarded by those menacing things.

"Taichou!! Have you been missing something?..." he looked up to see her eyes teasing as she drawled. Her eyes were also shining.

He blushed. His puberty had caught on, it seemed.

" TAICHOU! You miss my 'hugs', don't you?", she continued and then walked up to him.

"No-no! Wait!"

Matsumoto still gave her taichou a jolly 'hug'.

"Wa-wait!", he struggled. It seemed, that though he had grown, these things were still big for him. Worse still, he felt at this stage of his age, he might _do_ something instinctively.

He tried to distract her. "Ma-! Wait! Tell me how you came in before?"

She still cuddling him with all her 'love' said, "Oh! That! I forged your key"

" **What**?? ...Th-en why couldn't you come in now?"

She stopped, "I threw it away." She let go.

Hitsugaya was surprised by the sudden release, a little thankful and...a little disappointed??

"Why?"

She said very quietly only to herself, " Because, I wont be needing it anymore." She had guessed that he didn't read her resignation letter. She was a bit glad that he didn't know, a bit sad that she ...wouldn't see how he would have reacted.

Changing the course of conversation, she whizzed around and said, " Taichou, I will stay here tonight!"

"?? No-but-wait-", he started to protest but she turned around with puppy eyes saying, "Mouuu! Taichou! Hinamori-san wont be too selfish to let me borrow you for tonight! Its not like I would be sleeping with you,...in THAT sense!!" she teased.

He swallowed. "Shit!" the last time it was a fluke that Hinamori didn't come to know, this time...

But looking at her, he didn't feel like putting her off.

He took a deep breath. "Oh-Well-Ok. I will explain it to her later."

---------------------------

"Its a cold night.", Ryujin said.

Hinamori was looking at the stars, there was no moon. She was sitting at the bench outside fifth Division. She didn't feel like sleeping and felt that she could do with a walk when her legs brought her here.

"Yes", she agreed .

"May I sit down beside you?", he asked.

" Oh yes!"

He sat down beside her.

R:"It has been good, the last two months, don't you think"

H: "Yes"

They were quiet for sometime.

R: "Are you relieved?"

H: "I beg your pardon"

R: "She is leaving with me tomorrow"

H: " I don't kno-"

R: "You purposefully brought him to my garden last night, didn't you?"

H: "Yo-you knew!"

R: "It would be dumb of me not to sense you."

H: "Di-did Matsumoto-san-?"

R: "No. I used my reiatsu to mask yours"

H: "But Shirou-kun's-?"

R: "It was easy to guess. But thank you. I hope he does get the idea."

H: " Where is she now, sleeping?"

R: "Maybe, I suppose"

H: "Supp- isn't she staying with you?"

R: "Not tonight"

Hinamori asked , suddenly fearful, "Returned to her quarters?"

R: "No. She is with Hitsugaya."

Hinamori stood up. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulders.

R:"Where are you going?"

H: " To Shirou-kun's quarters, of course"

R: "What are you going to do?"

H: " Tell her off, of course. How dare he let..?"

Ryujin quietly said, " let them be."

H: "Taichou!!"

Ryujin: "Isn't it enough that he won't see her for the rest of his and her life? Today, I have seen her smile for the first time in days. I am sure your sweetheart will feel the same when he sees her."

H: " But he might..."

R: " If he really loves you, he won't . But if he does something, which I am pretty sure is unlikely, he won't be the one for you."

Hinamori looked at the direction of Hitsugaya's house with longing.

Ryujin said, " I like to believe true love always wins. Whether the outcome is sad or happy for both of us, that remains to be seen. But whatever happens, let's win it the right way."

-----------------------------

Hitsugaya spread out the futon.

"Taichou! What are you doing??"

"Making my bed. You sleep on the bed, and I will sleep on the floor."

"Hmm", Matsumoto saw but said nothing else.

Matsumoto climbed onto the bed above and Hitsugaya switched off the light. He took off his robes when he could make out in the darkness that her back was turned.

" Maybe I should sleep in the living room", he decided and rolled his futon to take it with him.

"Taichou, what are you doing?", he looked aside to see she had sat up on the bed.

"You go to sleep, I will sleep in the living room"

"Nonsense, this bed is big enough for both of us."

Hitsugaya scowled for the first time, in the evening or rather night. Sometimes, he felt, she just loved going overboard with him. Challenging him because he was a child in her eyes. He thought, he should have been an older man, to put Matsumoto to her place in situations like these.

But then again, she probably wouldn't make offers _like these _if he were. He felt guiltily, that he was a bit thankful to his stars for being a man-child at this stage.

"Not an option", he dismissed her and turned. He suddenly felt arms grabbing his waist from behind and they both landed on the bed.

"I am not letting you go.", she said stubbornly as he tried to get up afraid that he had hurt her with his weight. The futon had already dropped on the floor.

He said resignedly, "Hah! Who's being a child here?"

"Please taichou", she murmured softly, pleading from behind his back now that he had shifted to the side to take his weight off her, "...just for tonight. Sleep by my side. I _won't_ ask for this ever again."

He sighed and said, " OK. Now please let go"

She loosened her hold and moved to give him space. He shifted to one side and turned his back to her. After a few moments, he felt hands hugging him again from the back.

"Matsu-", he started to scold.

" Taichou, while we are at it. Let me be this way. Please! I promise not to rape you!"

"What a thought!", he thought. He relented with " Suit yourself." It was not like he didn't enjoy her warmth. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Hinamori tomorrow.

He tried to fall asleep but felt the uncomfortable, inviting forms of flesh nudging at his back.

"Maybe, I won't be able to sleep tonight.", he suspected.

"Say, Matsumoto?"

"Hnnn?"

"Not to be rude or anything? Have you ever thought of wearing a bra?"

" They never had it my size, the shops"

"Really? Oh,...but how did you, in the day,.. "

"I wore linen strips."

"Oh, so that's it.."

After sometime, Hitsugaya still found he couldn't sleep. Maybe she slept off. He tried to carefully loosen her hold and shift aside more. She didn't resist.

"Whoa", he thought, " She's out like a light!"

He turned a bit to take a look at her if she were asleep. Though it was quite dark, her face was visible from such a close range. He sat up and turned totally on his side.

"Rape me?", he whispered very softly, " I wonder who's the possible victim here? You who make yourself totally vulnerable to me!"

He stared at her. Her hair falling on her face. Her long lashes, her sensuous lips, her smooth skin, her curved eye-brows, the mole under her lip, the bearer off these heavenly features sleeping away to glory, oblivious of herself, the effect of her beauty.

" You are an irresistible beauty, you know that, woman?", he whispered as softly as he could, " Makes me almost want to give in."

He slowly bent down to her face and almost touched her lips to his, but he stopped when he realised what he was doing. He kissed her on her hair lightly and turned his back again.

Matsumoto's eyes opened and she said to her breaking heart, " Why don't you?"

-----------------------

The next day, Hitsugaya woke up to find his bedside empty.

" She's risen early for a change."

He got up and looked around. There was no sign of her anywhere. He scratched his head in puzzlement, still yawning. He looked at his face, at the mirror, and realised with a shock while taking a look at himself at the mirror that Matsumoto must have seen his morning face. He looked at his face, hated how boyish he looked. He wondered for an instant, what kind of face did women like.

Ryujin's face popped into his mind, unexpectedly and he shooed him off. So big deal, even he had spiky hair. So if Matsumoto was attracted to Ryujin by any chance, she would have liked his spiky hair. Hitsugaya thought, that maybe she would like his spiky hair. He blinked. Would she ever consider him attractive in anyway? He stared at his face and thought, if only I were a bit older.

-----------------------

Since it was Sunday, he had the usual date with Hinamori during the early morning. He hurried afraid he would be late then turned in puzzlement to the lot of Renji, Shuuhei and Kira walking past. Matsumoto usually hung out with them for the usual practice fights for Lieutenants joined by some of the captains during late morning.

She wasn't with them. Renji caught Hitsugaya looking at them.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you know where Matsumoto-san has went off to?"

Hitsugaya replied he didn't. He had to hurry because, he had to catch up with the fights today. He didn't want to be late on both counts because, if he were late to meet Hinamori, who wasn't scheduled to fight this Sunday, she would make sure that he would be late for the practice session. He always found it hard to talk her out of his lame excuses of being late. Still, he wondered, where was Matsumoto?

------------------------------

He was late a bit but she didn't seem to complain for a change. Something is wrong with both the women in my life, today, he thought.

They sat beside a bubbling stream which Hinamori had chosen. Today, he felt a bit bored. She wasn't as chatty as usual which gave him time to his own thoughts. He thought about the times he spent with Hinamori, how he felt about her at first, how often they just talked and felt pleasant with each other. Initially, when it started out, he felt the novelty of kisses and touching hands but it wore off for him pretty faster than he could imagine. Hinamori seemed a little welcoming to the thought but to his surprise, he realised he would often avoid it. He felt a bit guilty about not being interested in being loved-up. But somehow, for him, this closeness was enough. He wondered whether he indeed was totally out of it. No interest in kissing her, what kind of a guy am I ? He hesitantly thought about sex, but then, he couldn't even imagine invading her in any way or is he just not physically attracted to her? This thought disconcerted him thoroughly, even though he had the gall of thinking lewd thoughts in such a situation.

He brooded a bit, thinking maybe it had all staled out a bit now. Then, he thought, would it always be like this? How was it different from spending time with a friend?

He racked his brains for a good friend. He found many but he found it disconcerting, that his relationships with his male friends were pretty much like it was with Hinamori. Teasing from one end and sometimes silence, sometimes, talking about things, doing things together like eating in restaurants, hanging out. He did the same thing with his age-group friends in Rukongai. Yes, he had friends in his age-group but he made sure no one in Seireitei knew about this because, he wouldn't want them bullied or affected negatively because of him in anyway.

No good. Female friends would be a good comparison. Now, that's the hard bit. He could only think of one, Matsumoto. Comparing, he thought, the checklist was the same. But there was something else. Her unpredictability, her often fussing, her mind-reading, her teasing often sexual in nature, her ever-changing hobbies, her ebullient nature to take him off his feet, her beauty that you could not take your eyes off, her smile that lighted up the room, her deep care and concern when he was hurt or sick, her tendency to pop in whenever he felt a bit down, wherever he was, the tempting situations she created when he could almost feel his heart jump off his chest tantalizing him, daring him to give in...the list was running continuously. But these were not the things he did with her, these were the things she made happen, all by herself, because of what she is. There is only one of her, like no other.

He felt his heart constrict, "Why hadn't I realised it before?", he thought as he grabbed his robes at the place covering his chest.

It was almost noon. He was late for practice.

"Shirou-kun?", Hinamori called.

He stood up, he felt uneasy suddenly. There was something wrong with the picture here. He felt that there was something he must do, his intuition kicking in. Something unwanted was about to happen, and he didn't know what it was. " Gomei, Momo-chan. I have to run."

"Wait!", she tugged at his sleeve., " Don't leave! Where are you going?"

"To the practice. I am scheduled to be there"

"No! You are lying!", she wailed, " You are going to meet her! You are going to stop her!"

"Meet her? **_Stop_** her?"

" You were with her last night, weren't you? Did you _bid her goodbye_ _or asked her to stay_?"

Hitsugaya's mind _whirled_. He braced himself.

"**Wha**-what are you talking about? Goodbye? Where is she going?", he asked Hinamori trying to collect himself.

" You were the only one she chose to say goodbye to!", she was crying afraid that he would leave.

Hitsugaya grabbed her roughly, " **WHERE IS SHE GOING???**", he shook her, already out of his senses in tension.

" You liar!! **YOU LIAR!! DONT ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!! SHIROU-SAMA TOLD ME SHE SUBMITTED HER RESIGNATION TO YOU YESTERDAY!!**", Hinamori cried anguished at him, feeling her heart breaking yet again.

"Shirou-sama? Ryujin? Wasn't he supposed to leave tonight?", he asked still out of control but less violent as he noticed her crying bitterly.

He suddenly _realised _when it hit him. The small hints, how could he not see through them??...

_the changes during the last two months..._

_the kiss with Ryujin..._

_the sudden change back to her old self last night..._

_..the way she was looking around..as if to capture each portion of his house in her mind.._

_...his house key..."I threw it away." _

_..." Taichou, I will stay here tonight!"_

_..."I am not letting you go.", _

_..."Please taichou",..."...just for tonight. Sleep by my side. I wont ask for this ever again."..._

All the realisation hit him with such a force that his knees buckled in shock. His thoughts were in a frenzied state of disarray. He needed to.. he needed to ...STOP HER!!

His mind declared a state of emergency, he had just one purpose now. But where will he find her?

"Listen to me, tell me, where is she **NOW**?", he asked holding Hinamori by the shoulders who was hiccupping as well as crying.

"I-I don't know! She might have-told you last night when you were _SLEEPING_ with her!", she cried.

"Don't be silly! Of course, I didn't 'sleep' with her!", he tried to console her, " Now, tell me, where might she be now?"

"I do-don't know. Maybe, she gave a hint in the resignation letter. After all, it was addressed to you!!"

" Resignation letter? 10th Division office!!", he guessed, and stood up to run for it. He felt pulled back again, and looked into Hinamori's crying eyes.

"Don't leave me! Please, **DON'T**! You can't leave me!"

Hitsugaya felt a pity for her, guilty himself. He bent down.

"Hinamori, please try to understand. I must stop her!"

"Choose! Shirou-kun, choose!"

"Wha-?"

"If you must leave, then choose! If you leave me now, you will never see me again! If you don't leave, I will forget last night ever happened!"

Hitsugaya cursed himself. He felt an extreme regret because he realised that he himself had started it.

He decided...he took out his Zanpakutou which didn't look as big as before..in front of his form.

Hinamori backed out thinking that he would strike her down. She was unarmed and he was carrying the weapon because he had to attend the practice matches.

He plunged the blade into his leg.

Warm blood spurted out and landed on the ground in droplets absorbed by the dry earth(?).

He grimaced at the pain. After he held himself for a moment, he tore some part of his sleeve and tied his leg.

" Wha-why did you do that, Shirou-kun?", Hinamori asked fearfully, suddenly quiet, feeling that he had actually gone mad.

He panted as he tied his leg. " The muscle that I severed will stop me from walking or running now. Even if I have the urge to move, I won't be able to. "

He got up and tried to walk, then fell down. Hinamori grabbed hold of his fallen figure, and he lifted his face, managing a painful smile, " Momo-chan, I have a last request to make of you today. Will you stay with me for a while I wait here for the night to fall? It will all be over by tonight, right? That is all I ask of you today, **TANUM!**!" , he bowed his head while supporting his body with his hands.

---------------------------------

" Are you ready ? ", Ryujin asked before he entered the room.

"Yes", she replied.

He entered and gazed at her fully attired form along with the legendary Excalibur. Despite the change in her features, she possessed the same glow as King Arthur of the sabre clan had the night Shirou Emiya first summoned her.

" You look good enough to go to the next Holy Grail war"

-------------------

Hitsugaya actually pierced a muscle with a very rich supply of capillaries, the force of the pressure from his heart would not let the blood flow subside. With the heavy blood loss, Hitsugaya felt his consciousness ebbing. Hinamori didn't know what to do so she sat with him for a while on a rock supporting his body after bringing him to a seated position. She could see his consciousness fading, his white robes were drenched with blood. In a fight, there were few distinct areas of the body that you would not let your opponent touch even if he defeats you badly. Hitsugaya had had enormous amounts of wounds from his battles, with his blood flowing freely, but always recovered because the opponents never had the head or the skill to mark all these distinct areas. Some distinct areas were hit but by frequent injuries, those places had developed a protection of their own. The place that Hitsugaya had wilfully jabbed himself was one of the areas of his body that had never been hit.

Hinamori was half torn between taking him to Unohana-sama and half towards waiting for the night to arrive, safely transporting her only rival out of her true love's reach. "True love?", she thought.

Ryujin's words came back to her.

_" If he really loves you, he won't . But if he does something, which I am pretty sure is unlikely, he won't be the one for you."_

_"Don't be silly! Of course, I didn't 'sleep' with her!"_,

Hitsugaya's words came piercing through Ryujin's words.

_"No, nothing happened. I trust you, Shirou-kun!!"_

Hitsugaya was groaning. He seemed to say something, she stooped to listen to him.

He was in a delirium. He was mumbling,

" Hi...na...mo...ri..."

She was glad to hear her name and not Matsumoto's. That means, there is hope, she thought.

He was still rambling,

"Go...mei..."

No, this isn't what she wanted to hear!!

" Yo-u..pro..mi..sed...my..mar..riage...yo..u'll..arr..ange.."

He was making no sense now.

Hinamori sat and waited.

"_He might die, you know"_

Was it her conscience? No, she didn't want him to die nor to loose him to someone else.

" _He's better off dying, don't you think?"_

No that isn't me thinking.

" _If he is alive, do you think he will love you?"_

He will. He DOES! That's why he cut his leg!!

" _FOOL! Do you think you have won his love just because you spoke nicely to him once when he was a kid?"_

He TOLD ME! HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! All through Aizen-sama's betrayal, he was there for me caring for me. Doesn't that show I am his all?

" _What if he were mistaken?"_

Mis-mistaken? No way!! He is never mistaken. How can you be mistaken about the one you love??

" _Just as you were mistaken about Aizen..."_

No! THAT'S DIFFERENT! I really DO LOVE HIM!!

"_In that case, where does that put Shirou-kun?"_

Hinamori was speechless. The debate in her mind had worn her and she felt her resolve breaking.

" _Just because he cut himself doesn't mean he loves you. ...like just because you feel like holding him back doesn't mean you love him.. If you did, you wouldn't let him die like this!!"_

Die? Shirou-kun, die?

Hinamori turned aside and looked at her beloved Shirou-kun. He was almost unconscious, his groaning had stopped...almost.

"Ma-t-su..mo"

He finally said her name, she thought.

"...tha..nks...fo..r...eve...ry...th..ing.."

" Thanks". What has SHE done to deserve thanks?, Hinamori thought. All the times,..Matsumoto was with him. she saw the pictures in her mind. She saw the lady care for Shirou-kun, mother him, tease him, follow him, leave him when he wanted, played cupid and post master, did...

Compared to that, she did nothing. She was like a childhood friend. She never guided him, nursed him, constantly stayed with him, abide him...she let him follow her around, while she ran after Aizen through her long saga of being his fukataichou...she never...did anything...to get Shirou-kun's thanks.

_Ryujin had said, " I like to believe true love always wins. Whether the outcome is sad or happy for both of us, that remains to be seen. But whatever happens, let's win it the right way."_

_-------------------------------------_

_---------- _

Ryujin ushered Sabre through the hall and guided her on their mount, a death spirit that took a form of a huge animal, specifically used for aristocracy transportation to the gates of Seireitei.

" I will never let you go.", Ryujin thought, " Unless, you , Sabre, of your own free will disengage your memories from the sword and your soul and submit to your memories and feelings in Seireitei, I will never let you go"

-------------------

" WHAT?", Renji almost thundered when Byakuya dropped the news on him, " Matsumoto is leaving with Ryujin-dono?"

" You are much too loud for your station", Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his eyes but his fury wasn't as strong as it would have been in a different situation.

"Begging your pardon", Renji murmured apologetically, " Where are they?"

" As far as I know, the Eastern Gate.", Byakuya replied as he left, his job done.

"Please excuse me", Renji escaped.

He whizzed passed Rukia and Ichigo on the way out.

" Whoa!", Ichigo tried to stop him, " Where's the fire, Renji?"

"Right now, at the Eastern gate", Renji still running in a stand-still position.

" Eastern Gate?", Rukia asked.

" Matsumoto is leaving us forever from there, and I and whoever I can gather will try to-----no---WILL DEFINATELY STOP her!!"

" She-she's dying?!", Rukia asked, concerned

"Nope, she's getting married!", Renji said and upped and disappeared.

"Hmmm...Matsumoto...AH! BLOND SHELL WITH BIG BOOBS!", Ichigo remembered. " OUCH!"

"IDIOT! That's how you remember women?", Rukia conked Ichigo on the head

-----------------

"Shirou-kun!! SHIROU-KUN!!!"", Hinamori slapped Hitsugaya awake.

"Uhnnn"

"Time to go..", she managed to lift the semi-conscious Hitsugaya on her shoulders and moved very slowly. The sky had begun to darken.

"They are late", Hinamori hissed in exhaustion. She really wasn't built for carrying people on her shoulders. She hoped that Unohana-san whom she called up sometime ago would turn up on her Minazuki.

After about 20 minutes, when Hinamori was ready to give up, she spotted Renji, Shuuhei, Kira,..she stopped counting and identifying. There were a load of them running like their life depended on it.

"Renji-san!", she called.

"Hinamori-san?", he stopped still running in his stationary position as were the whole lot of them. All Lieutenants and some subordinates were there.

"Wha-? OMG! Hitsugaya –taichou!?? So there you were but you- you are hurt!!"

" Almost unconscious.."

"Wa-s he attacked?"

"No! Self-inflicted!"

"Huh???"

"No time to explain, can you help me take him to the fourth division?"

"We-ll"

"I will take him", said another voice behind them.

They all turned around to see Unohana with her Lieutenant riding her Minazuki.

As Isane helped Hinamori lift Hitsugaya's body on Minazuki, Unohana asked where they were heading in such haste.

" Matsumoto is being carried off by Ryujin to the King's dimension. She left without telling us. We are heading there to stop her!... Honestly, without a SINGL-"

He broke off due to the disturbance.

Isane was fighting with the struggling patient trying to steady him."No! No! Hitsugaya-taichou! It isn't good for you..where are you go-"

Hitsugaya came to life with the sound of Matsumoto's name. He fell off Minazuki and would have seriously hurt himself if Shuuhei didn't catch his falling body.

"T-take me there.."

Renji was momentarily surprised but then told him with a smile, " Don't you worry! We will get her back! You should get some treatment."

"NO!!!"

Everyone turned in surprise to Hinamori. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she said,

" Matsumoto is under a very powerful spell. Unless someone close to her stops her, she might not come back. "

"Hi..na..mo..ri..", Hitsugaya whispered in surprise.

" Its ok! Shiro-", Hinamori gulped and then tried to smile wiping the tears off her cheeks, " We will always be good friends, won't we, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

----------------

Unohana was treating Hitsugaya's wounds as he lay on the back of Minazuki. The direction they were heading towards was the Shoryumon, the Eastern Gateway of the Soul Society. After the fall of Aizen, the three gate keepers were reinstated in their prior positions when it had been proved that they were indeed under Aizen's hypnotic spell. So currently, Kaiwan was positioned in front of the Eastern gateway.

" Honestly!", Unohana clucked her tongue.

It was rare to see the fourth division captain so peeved, Isane thought.

She peered hesitantly at the captain's face then took at a glimpse at her patient's. She was surprised that his eyes were still open, even under the influence of Unohana-san's strongest anaesthetic which immediately put anyone to sleep. He is the first one she had seen to actually pull this trick. What willpower!!

" If you would just let your eyes close", Unohana tried to persuade the unrelenting teenage captain, " Boys!"

Hitsugaya's irises flicked towards Unohana for a second before they were looking at the sky again.

" Scar-eee", Renji observed. They were a bit crowded here. Hinamori was not allowed to alight on Minazuki so that made four people on-board. Unohana herself, Isane, Renji and a supine Hitsugaya.

"If you had went any lower and had it treated any later than now, you would have been in danger of loosing your ability to walk forever ", Unohana diagnosed., " With your current level of blood loss, almost one-fourth of the total volume of blood in your body, I am surprised you are even conscious without transfusion. You BETTER not fight with wounds like this. It is really unfortunate that you yourself know which is the best way to injure yourself."

Isane interjected, " But-but taichou, did you not administer that anaesth-"

" It doesn't seem to work on hard-headed fools like him though this is the first", Unohana turned aside, her treatment done.

"How long will it take to-?"

" fifteen minutes", Unohana snapped.

Renji backed at the fourth division's captain's bark, " Whoa! What's biting you???", he thought.

Isane felt she knew what it was.

---------

" Don't we get into the dimension of the seven clans from the centre of Seireitei?", Sabre queried.

" No, that's for the royalty's dimension. Ours is more peripheral to his dimension.", Ryujin replied.

He was very alert though he looked calm and collected. Both of them had already detected the approach of very strong reiatsu.

Sabre/ Matsumoto already sensed a familiar reiatsu which spiked occasionally, it was weak and Sabre detected sadness in her heart.

"He's hurt", Sabre said, with no emotion in her voice or face. She was grabbing her Excalibur at her side with her right hand.

Ryujin looked at her pointedly from behind.

"How long have we known each other?", thought Hitsugaya looking at the sky. A crescent moon had appeared. The birth of a new moon, the infant was showing it's face. A new hope with it's new life, he hoped, he wished.

It has been four-no-----six years, since they started off together as captain and vice-captain, so short compared to a shinigami's life span. In that short time, he had seen so many aspects of the woman; like the moon passing through it's various faces. Happy Matsumoto, sad Matsumoto, a bubbly Matsumoto, a nostalgic Matsumoto, a crying Matsumoto,... "I know you so well. How couldn't have I seen the fading moon? You fading away as I turned my back. It was my shortcoming to expect that you would always be there for me, waiting for me to realise it by myself,...truly, I am dumb...", he remembered her sleeping face, her shifting eye-lashes, he stretched his hand towards the sky.

"Is that some sort of sign?", Renji thought, bemused. He looked up and saw the moon. " He wants—to touch...the moon??", he said aloud.

"Shhh", Isane said watching her own captain.

----------

The portal gate had opened on the surface of the surface of the Eastern gate like a tear on a fabric. Kaiwan was outside the gate so he was nowhere to be seen from inside of Seireitei.

As Sabre stepped into it, helped by Ryujin.

"WAIT!!!!!!", Renji shouted from behind.

He was in a forward kneeling position on Minazuki with an outstretched hand. Sabre pulled back her foot from the entrance of the other dimension, turned around and stood.

"Ma-Matsumoto-san???", Renji gaped in surprise. She was clad in a plate armour suit, at least her torso was, no visor though. There was an unfamiliar royal crest embedded on the centre of her breast plate. Her hair braided into a bun. She had unsheathed a magnificent sword, (1) on one side were the words "take me up", engraved and on the other side "cast me away" .

_here drew he forth the brand Excalibur,_

_And o'er him, drawing it, the winter moon,_

_Brightening the skirts of a long cloud, ran forth_

_And sparkled keen with frost against the hilt:_

_For all the haft twinkled with __diamond__ sparks,_

_Myriads of __topaz__-lights, and __jacinth__-work_

_Of subtlest jewellery._

_Tennyson_

The moonlight wasn't bright enough for the blade of her Excalibur to glint as brightly as legend had predicted but its splendid blade did glimmer with an amazing brilliance so as to dazzle the four shinigamis as Minazuki landed gracefully.

Sabre could see Hitsugaya standing behind Renji, with widened eyes.

" Stand back!", she warned, " I will fight anyone who hinders my path."

"Ma-Matsumoto-san?", Renji gulped in disbelief. This was beyond his expectation or comprehension.

"I-It's li-like she's-", Isane said

"- a completely different person", Unohana finished for her.

"Multiple personalities", Hitsugaya observed in a low voice, " So this is what she meant by 'spell'"

"Not multiple but her true personality", Ryujin explained, somehow detecting Hitsugaya's words from afar. He stood behind Sabre with folded arms, as if to watch the spectacle.

"True personality?",Hitsugaya said in surprise.

" All she needed was her real memories to return, then she would remember her true self. This is the real 'Matsumoto'!!"

"The real 'Matsumoto'!!", Renji couldn't move, very unsure whether it was wise to strike.

Hitsugaya had already returned to his actual self. He withdrew his Zanpakutou.

" It's the sword! Excalibur, if I am not mistaken", Hitsugaya perceived.

" A very precise observation, I must say. But that doesn't change things. As you can see, she isn't ready to give up without a fight.", Ryujin remarked.

"I could gather that", Hitsugaya replied, he had already got down Minazuki and as he raised his sword to strike, "HYOURINMARU!!"

Isane panicked, " He-he's going to fight, Unohana-taichou, aren't going to say somethi-?"

Unohana didn't say anything, looking very grave." Let the lovers fight it out", She commented in disdain.

"L-lovers??!!", Renji echoed. Isane sighed.

Renji, Unohana and Isane were still on Minazuki which flew back a bit to escape the effect of the battle about to commence.

" Howl Haineko", Sabre called, from the surface of the blade of her weapon, emerged a cloud of ash.

Renji exclaimed, "Bu-but tha-that is ...??"

"Apparently, her Zanpakutou had merged with the Excalibur", Unohana said.

"Is that even possible?", Isane asked, amazed.

" A spirit can possess any body, even inanimate. Haineko is a spirit weapon while the Excalibur was originally a material weapon, a phantasm also though", Unohana explained.

Renji was stock-still, then a thought struck him.

" What did Hitsugaya-taichou mean by 'It's the sword!'?", Renji queried.

" Seems like you realised. That sword must be the source of her memories.", Unohana replied.

" So if he retrieved that-", Renji conjectured.

" I doubt it would be that easy"

-----------

The fight had been going on for a while, none of the sides relenting. Hitsugaya panting, the blood loss had affected his stamina. Matsumoto with her returned old skills of swordsmanship. At present, it seemed that he tried to counter all her strikes, not wanting to hurt her.

"Why don't you fight with your full capability?", Sabre insisted, as she observed that Hyourinmaru pounded towards her missing her by inches.

" I don't have to do what you say!!", Hitsugaya said angrily. He was angry. Leaving without saying, it didn't take a 10-year old child to realise that he didn't know she was leaving. From Renji's words, he gathered, she didn't even bother to say any goodbye to the others. it was as if she wanted to disappear without anyone noticing.

"YOU GROSSLY UNDERESTIMATE ME !!", Sabre said suddenly laying a wind-cut close to Hitsugaya who jumped back in time.

A small slant cut appeared on his cheek, it bled.

Renji exclaimed, " She hurt him!"

Ryujin narrowed his eyes and then looked up at the building close by. It was high, a figure stood on the pointed end of the rooftop. A scarf around the figure's neck was being blown in the light breeze. It was watching the fight below.

" YOU, yourself are holding back! ", Hitsugaya said as their swords clashed face-to-face to each other, " Why? Hadn't you forgotten me?". There was a light smile on lips as his face bled from the cuts. His eyes mocking her.

Sabre jumped back on the impact, her eyes blazing with fury. She raised the Excalibur high and struck on the ground letting a huge wave trailing, eroding a pathway of wind directly aiming at Hitsugaya.

" THAT'S YOUR MISTAKE!!"

She yelled.

Though they were far apart from each other, the forceful wind of destruction was dangerously running towards him.

It took the three shinigamis a second to realise he wasn't moving.

"T-taichou!!! MOVE", Renji shouted. Isane also echoed the same thing. Unohana was quiet.

The wind strike had nearly reached Hitsugaya who stood unmoving and then opened his hands to welcome it.

The gust struck him full force or so they thought. As the dust cleared, they saw him standing unscathed at first, then invisible cuts burst with blood (typical to HT's fights). He collapsed.

Sabre stood stock-still for a moment unable to understand what had just happened, then realising the form of her falling captain, dropped her sword and ran towards him, her braided hair came undone, totally. As she ran to catch his falling body, her silky golden hair flew in a confusion behind her and glistened in the sparse moonlight.

" She's back?", Renji said.

Matsumoto shunpo-ed to her captain, and caught his body before it reached the ground.

" Why? Why?", she cried, "-are you so stubborn and dumb?"

Hitsugaya whose eyes had closed, reopened, " Isn't that the way I always am? Why do you cry?"

He said catching the tears falling down her cheeks. He never saw Matsumoto cry besides once, when Hueco Mundo fell, and Gin's running figure disappeared, as he went into the darkness behind. This face of Matsumoto had lurched his heart. He didn't remember it before now, the sudden feeling of loss that he had at that moment when she truly cried...for someone else, just at this moment, this lost piece surfaced in his mind. This was the forgotten reason, that instilled his nature of distancing himself from her, a year back.

"BAKA-BAKA-Taichou", she said, still crying.

"Hmphhh", Byakuya observed from the rooftop, "Lovers' squabbles are the most boring to watch."

Ryujin watched as Byakuya's form disappeared from the rooftop. Ryujin turned back at the reconciled pair and walked calmly towards them.

He whispered as he picked up the Excalibur, " Sabre, it seems your feelings for winning the war weren't as strong as Matsumoto's feelings for her taichou. "

He took a last look at her holding Hitsugaya, with Unohana approaching them, Renji and Isane following behind.

He smiled... a bit sadly, as he entered the gaping on the gate,

_**"Like I said, true love always wins".**_

_----- _

Reference: 1. EXCALIBUR from Wikipedia

EPILOGUE: I know this is a very clichéd

Renji stepping out of fourth division when Isane called him from behind and drop something in his hand.

R: What's this?

I: Money for the bet

R: Bet? Oh! So you were one of the secret supporters for Hinamori in the Hinamori Vs Matsumoto: Who wins Hitsugaya's heart?

I: Umm..Not Exactly..

R: D-Don't tell me? Unohana-san??

I: She's disappointed that youth nowadays prefer sexy women than cute women

R: We-ll..

I: So you're supporting ?

R: Well-yes, I am also in because someone else wanted me to represent him.

I: Who?

Renji scratched his head and said hesitantly.

R: Well, you're representing your captain and I also am...

I: By-Byakuya!!?????

-------

Next Stop: Reconciliation and afterlife..Please excuse me for wrong Japanese words in case I missed replacing them.


	2. Reconciliation

Thanks for all the reviews for Trilogy. That was my first fanfic and also the first for hitsumatsu by me. I don't actually write anything else. Forgive me for all the Japanese words that I put in wrongly but its a drag to change them. This is the second chapter for expect the unexpected. A make-shift coverpage for this fanfic will be at http://pics. have posted this fanfic before but I guess it gets more exposure here. At least, here I can have it in chapters. I do intend to update Trilogy once I get enough inspiration because I do not want to compromise in quality. Please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECONCILIATION 

Matsumoto would not leave his bedside. She stayed beside his comatose body the whole night. Her eyes looked at nothing else. It was as if the world didn't exist for her anymore. Anything anyone said was inaudible to her. Even Unohana had to give up trying to convince her to get some rest. Matsumoto would not speak. As Hitsugaya didn't resist during the attack of passion projected in full force, he had incurred the maximum amount of wounds till date.

As the night hours crawled by, everyone left. The room was dark with all the lamps turned off. Through the window, the crescent moon shone gently over the two lovers.

She was sitting on the floor, her face half buried in the bed. Her eyes unwavering, looking at his profile. With no one around, she stretched her hand, sitting up a bit, gingerly tried to touch his hair. Her fingers traced the strands of his silver hair that were peripheral. As she gathered the confidence, that it would not hurt him, she sank her fingers into his lush hair and stroked it from the roots close to his forehead. Her heart was full. The world seemed to be with only the two of them in it, alone in the calming light and the darkness covering the rest of the universe.

She sat up on the bed, still stroking his hair, watching him sleep.

She started singing softly. She had a very good voice. She stopped singing after joining the shinigami forces. She never thought she would sing again. She hadn't even realised she had started singing now. It was a tune, that was embedded in her mind after she had died on earth. That song was the only thing she remembered from her past life. this was her earth life after she returned from the Holy Grail war

His features in slumber were relaxed but the tune seemed to reach his dreams, as a peaceful expression came over his face. This change brought some relief to Matsumoto's anxious heart. She then realised she was very tired, she didn't sleep at all, the night before. She felt her legs were cramped. She felt her empty stomach. She had forgotten that she hadn't eaten anything since last night. This fact had somehow escaped Ryujin.

She laughed softly as all these realisations hit her.

" See taichou", she whispered, "You make me forget myself."

"How are you going to make this up to me?", she said.

She bent on his face and kissed his hair.

" That will do for now..."

" ...my chibi-taichou"

-----------------

As the sandman's magic enveloped the land, Matsumoto's eyelids drooped. She shook herself and slid down from the bed to sit on the floor. She felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned her head around and saw a pair of luminous blobs looking at her. He was awake!

"Ma-t-su-mo-"

"Shhhhh", she placed a finger on his lips." Don't strain yourself."

"Th-that song..."

" You could hear it? But I thought, you were asleep!"

"I was-but I could------ hear---you "

He was still very weak.

" Shhh...taichou, go back to sleep"

"you.."

" I will stay here, right by your side, where I have always been"

She tried to slide down again, but another tug turned her towards him again. He had shifted a bit to give her space.

She understood and crept beside him. She knew this was the most vulnerable form of taichou she could get, and she didn't want to loose the chance to be the one to hold him.

She lay on her side. He had by now held her wrist. He didn't let go, Matsumoto didn't try to retract it. She let him keep her hand on her chest.

" Does it hurt?"

"No", he whispered.

She could see that as he lay on his back and kept a distance between them, he was nearly falling off the other edge. She used the hand on his chest to carefully shift him towards herself. She carefully rested her chin on his shoulder which she noticed had grown broader giving more length between the base of his neck and his sides.

They felt each other's warmth and closeness. Something seemed to be achieved in this contact. Content, satisfaction and peacefulness.

" Matsumoto?", he said as he held her hand on his chest.

"Hnnn?"

"...Good night"

" Good night, taichou"

-------------------

The next morning when she opened her eyes, she could see the back of her taichou standing by the doorway, fully dressed with his Zanpakutou hanging from his back. It looked smaller than it usually did, Matsumoto thought as she rubbed her eyes, and got up.

" You're awake", he said, not turning around.

" You never do change, do you?", she thought as she sensed his iciness in his voice, but she asked aloud, " When did you wake up?"

" Crack of dawn."

" Are you completely healed?"

" I am fine.", he still stood with his back towards her,",you should leave."

What's with this coldness? She thought. She tried to recall what happened last night. She did remember, but it seemed like a dream. Had it all been a dream?

" I understand."

She left the room, and didn't glance at him, as she crossed him.

A thought had struck her when he had said what he said. "_ Is he ashamed of me?_"

--------------------------

The problem was quite the reverse. As the first rays of the Sun, (what else did light the day in Seireitei?, I dunno), hit the horizon. Hitsugaya's eyes had snapped open. He felt a reiatsu fading away. He almost bolted up, when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Matsumoto's sleeping face beside him, leaning on his shoulder. It took him a few moments to realise and remember what had happened. He got tensed.

He carefully shifted away and scanned the vicinity. No one was around. But he was positive, someone saw them in that position, not that after the last night's fight and his frenzy, anything could be left for their imagination. Tongues wagging and incessant stares would soon follow. But stopping a trusted Lieutenant from disappearing forever could always be a motive for a captain to do what he did, he reasoned. However, he was aware that from the moment they teamed up, a romantic link was always in the air. It was his disinterested attitude to her, in public at least, was what kept their convictions at bay.

Now, even with unspoken words, he had publicly expressed a very strong regard of her in his agitated state. He realised it as he gradually recalled in bits and pieces what had happened during the last 14 hours or so. It was not that he regretted it because he became unsure about his feelings for her again but it was because, at this very moment, he really cared about her reputation.

" _I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!_"

He remembered her words, he couldn't see her face that time, but he did feel the forcefulness of her voice. He knew what he felt, but he didn't know what she felt about him. a strong connection to him from her side could mean anything- a brotherly attachment, a motherly one even. He couldn't be sure not until she spelt it out for him. He cursed the fact that women's affection in any type of relationship had more-or-less the same attitude. She could be caring for her brother, father, spouse and also best friend in the same way. It was a bit varied, he believed in the case of men. They were affectionate towards their sisters, apparently competitive with their brothers or detached, respectfully distant from their fathers and respectfully close to their mothers. Men covered their emotions with silence or light hearted attitudes, women like Matsumoto who displayed a buoyancy with everyone, were more skilful in hiding what they had in their minds, and hearts. He hadn't met a single person who was not teased by her, consoled by her, protected by her when time and situation demanded. Maybe, her physical assets were what riveted men's attentions in her direction at first but as they got to know her, they would gradually be taken by her gay personality, her adorable impulsiveness and often smothering compassion. In her eyes, everyone was equally important, so it seemed to him. A bit more inclination towards him might still not mean anything, he was after all the one she would effectively spend the most time with, he being her captain for all eternity until one of them dies.

He sat up and looked at her as the light from the horizon paled the darkness of the night. He looked at her and without a single doubt in his mind, he knew he loved her. He loved her in a way that he hadn't loved anyone before. Living without her, not being able to feel her presence, see her smile, smell her light perfume, hear her lively laughter, sense her touch, was a life that was very much like death to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to ...if she had indeed left.

"I would search for you for all eternity, track you down to the final depths of hell, if that's what it took.", he declared fervently in his mind, a moment later surprised at his surging passion. He turned around to compose himself as these thoughts ran through his mind.

He had loved her for some time, he felt. He didn't know from when had his indifference to her, when he was first appointed as her captain, his irritation, when he had discovered her laziness and truancy, his grudging respect, when he realised her true qualities, had all merged and evolved into the strong feeling that he had trouble controlling in his heart.

" You make me lose myself.", he breathed as he got down from the bed and dressed himself for he was in a plain Yukata designed for comfort to the convalescent. His captain robes were neatly folded on a small table close to the door.

" Someone had brought this", he conjectured that, that was the person who gave out the weak reiatsu he felt that jolted him awake.

He didn't want anyone pointing fingers at Matsumoto. He knew, being the younger one, he won't be treated as much as a freak as she would be. Even in the Shinigami world, he felt that a couple with such an obvious age gap as them would be very rare if not completely unheard of. Especially at a Captain-Lieutenant level, not counting the fact that they were Captain and Lieutenant. Soul Society compared to the living world was very small. He wondered, had they met on earth, how would it have turned out?

He brushed these thoughts away as he thought about how to deal with the matter at hand.

-----------

"What was so horrid about getting married anyway?", Ichigo queried.

Renji was sitting with Rukia at an expensive eatery in Seireitei, which was famous for it's varied cuisine. Ichigo had forcibly tagged along, not willing to leave the two together.

" You completely missed the point.", Rukia droned, and Renji threw his hands in exasperation giving up, trying to explain the last night's situation.

" She was leaving forever! How would you feel if you didn't see ...Rukia for instance, for the rest of your life?", Renji prodded wickedly, slightly surprised at himself for bringing it up.

Ichigo coughed a bit then said, " that...I would ...go to where she was ..the way I came here"

" You were lucky because Urahara was there and YOU are a shinigami! The dimension of the seven warrior clans have to be opened from the inside to enter!"

"Hmmmm", Rukia pondered, " That would mean, from what you said, that Ryujin-san had planned this from the beginning..??"

" So it seems from what I gathered...what I heard about that dimension from Byakuya-san.", agreed Renji.

" It seems Nii-san has played the role of a cupid here, a bit", Rukia coloured at the thought, secretly happy at her brother softening??

" Cupid??", Ichigo shot back into the conversation, " Between who and who?"

" Who and who? Haven't you been listening from where I got the dough to pay the bill for this treat? ", Renji said.

"Huh!!?? Come again? Let me hear about it again!", Ichigo hadn't been listening at their conversation as they had started with exchange of news of people they knew back at the academy, shinigamis Ichigo hadn't met yet. He had shut his ears to not be bothered by their familiarity.

When he heard the whole of it right till the bet, Ichigo exclaimed, " B-but I thought that Toushirou..was.."

"...going out with Hinamori? Yeah, he was. But right from the moment I saw Matsumoto as his vice-captain, I knew things had to get steamy in there."

" You are perverted!", Rukia scolded.

"Hmm...big boobs...I didn't know she preferred younger men...maybe I should have tried my luck then. " he remembered the time when he thought she was almost going to stay at his place. He was actually trying to get Rukia to scold him, belying some jealousy at least. He felt a bit left behind when he realised that kid had come so far, starting his second relationship already when he himself lacked the courage to pop the question to Rukia. More than two years together, he had gotten used to the idea that he liked Rukia immensely and wanted to finalize a term for a relationship before Renji, whom he sensed as a rival in this ground, might actually carry her away.

" BA-KA!", Renji was the one who scolded Ichigo, " which part of Hitsugaya-taichou seems to be 'young' now? Except that he really does look young. But inside, he's already an old man. I have never seen such a humourless kid in all my years. I bet he didn't even cry when he was born. "

"True", observed Rukia, " The part about him not being young."

She remembered seeing him for the first time, when he was speaking to her brother in an all captains-to-Lieutenants briefing she had to stand in for the late Kaien and how surprised she had been when she saw him wearing the 10th Division emblem on his white robe. He was a new captain then and she had been in the 13th Division for more than a few decades. She, as had others, underestimated him at first but it really jolted her, when she learnt he had already achieved his Bankai. It didn't take long for everyone to get used to the idea of him being a captain. His leadership quality, capable management, amazing ability to device foolproof strategies calmly and in minutes if not seconds, quickly earned him a lot of respect and dispelled any rebellious thoughts in anyone who had been assigned under him in mixed-division missions. As far as she heard from the others, there were only two instances, when he behaved in an unconventional fashion, both for Hinamori. But he never went against protocol as a responsible captain. She herself much older than him, and definitely in a lower rank had broken rules time and again. It was really hard to stick to the rules.

" What a strong sense of responsibility and duty he must have!"

" Who?", Ichigo asked.

"Not you", Rukia replied.

----------

Hitsugaya stopped a bit before he entered the 10th Division office. The 10th Division office was bustling as usual. All the subordinates had crowded around him when he came in, concerned that he should have taken the day off. He wouldn't give himself a day off, it was his record to have the least number of 'recuperating' days. However, a part of him dreaded that he might meet his fukataichou as he went towards his own station. He was sensible enough to realise he was a 'bit' cold to Matsumoto in the morning. He couldn't deny the fact even to himself, that he was embarrassed about the night before. He only knew how he managed to walk to his office unnoticed. The breakneck speed he took over the rooftops had already drained his energy by half.

He breathed deeply and stepped in. He sensed a familiar reiatsu, it wasn't Matsumoto. It was Hinamori?!

"Hi-Hinamori?"

She smiled a bit apologetically. It was Monday morning, she took a little break before she entered her part of the town.

" Glad to see you look fine, Hitsugaya-taichou"

This stung him. But he was ready to face the consequences. To think that the addressing of 'Hitsugaya-taichou', that he had been trying to impress upon her for the last few years, hurt him so, at this moment felt ironic to him.

She was turning as if about to leave, Hitsugaya hesitated then stopped her.

" Let's talk."

---------

Matsumoto didn't know what happened the night before, between Hinamori and Hitsugaya. She realised later in the morning, that Renji had found him bleeding and supported by Hinamori before he came to accost her. It didn't register in her mind last night, but she had subconsciously overheard Renji talking to Isane wondering about what Hinamori meant when, she said "self-inflicted". Between the numerous wounds he had received, it was hard to distinguish which one was caused by her and which wasn't.

Her other self, as she would like to call Sabre, would spring into her mind whenever she touched the Excalibur, capturing every control of her senses and movements. She hated to admit it but she had grown quite unconfident of herself during the past year. She hadn't realised it until Sabre's memories and the pining spirit determined for fulfilment and a second chance to change history had dominated her consciousness. She was so lost and oppressed within her mind that more and more of Sabre had seeped into her. Her memories with Shirou Emiya, her love for her former master who was now a servant himself.

Sabre had infiltrated her so much that she hadn't noticed that Hitsugaya was already bleeding from before their fight. It was as if she could not come out though she saw what Sabre saw. Matsumoto's restlessness had given her some control the night before the day she was supposed to have left sensing that she might never see him again. Morning brought Sabre to life even without the Excalibur as Matsumoto was at her all time low.

As she was walking back to her quarters from the medical Division, she also realised that it was odd that Hinamori wasn't around.

She encountered stares from people she didn't even know, they didn't look like the normal lewd gawks that she got. It looked like some were looking at her as if she had done something wrong, some others smiled and one even gave her a thumbs up. She was perplexed and didn't know how to respond. The world was different today.

Even her taichou had changed. He was so sweet to her for once , she thought and today morning he changed at again, she sighed.

She felt in her own way that maybe Hitsugaya felt guilty about the Saturday night with her. Hinamori, did she know? What if she did? She thought, it was perfectly asexual, unprofessional perhaps but nonetheless, being a long term friend of his, she did have that much right! What if she were a man? They wouldn't think it was weird...but on second thought, it might have been weirder! The night in the medical ward was excusable, she thought, he needed comfort, and she was their to be his comfort.

She stopped walking. She touched the base of her neck in thought. She knew she wasn't supposed to, in fact, she couldn't allow herself to think so but her heart spoke it out for her at times. At moments when she wished the barriers, the facade would break from both sides and everyone was free to do what they wanted to, not thinking about consequences, not the reasons, not the restraints taught by society. Just be free.

Age was a barrier, rank was a barrier, professionalism was a barrier, other people's thoughts was a barrier. It came to her. He had wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from people with unwise opinions. But why? What had happened? It couldn't be like there were spies posted around her captain's quarters? All the quarters around him were empty except for two where the inhabitants would return every night dead drunk.

With her waywardness, she never stopped to think of the consequences of her actions except in battles and with all the captains except her own. Her captain being grounded all the time, kept her reassured that he would keep her on a leash in case she might step out of line by mistake. But now, she herself realised, she might have gotten a bit out of hand.

When he was a boy, nothing was thought about the fact, it was even a joke, if she stayed behind with him, in his quarters. Now, still a boy, but suddenly sprouting up within last year to the guise of a man, the same actions invited suspicion and scorn from the same people who would take it as a joke a year earlier.

"_ Taichou, you grew up too fast. I wish we could have played around a bit more_."

In her knowledge, Hinamori and Hitsugaya were still together.

"Matsumoto-san?", a soft voice broke her reverie.

It was Hinamori.

" Ara! Hinamori-chan?", she reverted to her cheerful self.

" You were standing here lost in thought, so I thought... are you okay?"

"Oh! Don't you worry! Don't you worry! Speaking of which, are you okay?"

"Me ? I am okay. What should happen to me?"

" You didn't come and see how badly I beat up taichou. Gomei, Hinamori-chan, my bad. I guess I wasn't in my senses. Sorry for taking up your Shirou-kun's time", she clasped her hands and smiled.

Hinamori looked like she was at a loss for words. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Matsumoto, not knowing what actually happened, took it for granted she regretted not coming to see Hitsugaya.

She came forward, and hugged Hinamori to comfort her. This time, tears really ran down Hinamori's cheeks.

"Hmm..tell you what". Matsumoto suggested, " Taichou will surely come down to the office. You can go and meet him there."

"Wha-I-I..."

" Ah! Don't be shy! Please go! You must be dying to see him"

"Nno-I-mean-yes-I Wha- about you?"

"I will take a breather. He's a tough one. I don't know how you put up with him. Say 'hi' to him from me, ok??"

Matsumoto ta-ta-ed Hinamori cheerfully as she left for her quarters. She hurried lowering her face not wanting to show her face anywhere anymore.

Hinamori watched her leave, Matsumoto's back had slouched a bit after walking some distance. Hinamori, somehow, felt her sadness.

This was how Hitsugaya came to find Hinamori in his office.

--------------

They sat together in silence on a bench shaded by a tree behind the office. It was somewhere they would meet before heading out for their dates. It was in the direction of the 10th Division quarters where there were no windows, so they were away from prying eyes.

Hitsugaya felt awkward. The silence between them seemed so loud to him. she was looking at front while he was looking at her.

"Hin-"

"She's a good woman", Hinamori said, not turning towards him.

"Eh?"

"I met her today morning before I came here"

" You-did? Oh!"

"She says she won't come in and also says 'hi'"

"Wha-?... Tcheh! So typical"

After a few moments of silence.

"I saw you both together."

"Together?"

"Ya, when I came in to give you your clothes"

Hitsugaya blushed. To be discovered cozying to Matsumoto by Hinamori, still made him feel a bit guilty.

"I-I"

" You both do look beautiful together."

"..."

"like you are meant for each other"

Hitsugaya didn't know whether he should take it in a good way or bad since it didn't sound like she was happy. How could she be? He thought but still why was she saying this?

He didn't say anything.

" Say, Hitsugaya-taichou, are we officially over?"

" ...Hinamori, I.."

"If it's not", Hinamori got up and turned to him with a smile, her hands behind her back, " I want to be the one to say it"

"?"

" Hitsugaya-taichou. I officially declare I want to **break off** with you... because_** I don't like you**_", she was smiling, but tears came out yet again.

She rubbed her eyes, and laughingly, half-crying, said " Damn! I said it! I really don't love you anymore but these **darned tears** just don't stop!"

Hitsugaya felt sad and guilty again. He stood up, went to her, hugged her and comforted her.

He started to say, " Hinamori, let's forge-"

"**NO!**", she broke out from his arms looking up at the surprised Hitsugaya who stood taller than her, "I don't want to stay with someone who doesn't love me! Don't lie to me! Don't lie to yourself! And **especially not to her**!"

He was a bit worried that she might do something drastic so he tried to hold her hand with an outstretched arm, she drew back a bit more.

" You should go now, go to her. She is waiting for you. I won't forgive you if you screw this one up also.", she said then she lowered her eyes, " But I forgive you for now, Shirou-kun"

Hitsugaya still hesitated.

Hinamori barked, "**GO!**"

He backed down and then slowly, still unsure, turned and left.

Hinamori who had held herself a bit till Hitsugaya turned around the corner felt she needed some support to stand.

"Hinamori-san?"

She turned.

"Ki-Kira-san??"

"I-I am sorry I...I was listening. ...I am sorry, that you had to go through this. Even though, both of you are my friends (referring to Matsumoto), I-I wished for your happiness more... I ...I am sorry"

Hinamori finally smiled honestly through her tears. Kira came forward and held her as she broke into bitter tears, draining the last of her misery out.

-----------

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!!"

Hitsugaya just stepped into his office, for he had to pass through this doorway and through the building again, to get to the actual exit.

It was a subordinate who informed him, Yamamoto needed him at the moment,

He hesitated a bit before agreeing to follow him. Facing Matsumoto had to wait but he was still unsure whether he would face her at all. He hadn't planned on saying anything to her besides maybe apologizing for his rude behaviour.

----------------

"This is bad. This is very bad.", Renji said as he entered the room where Ichigo was sitting down. It was night already.

"What's bad?", Ichigo said as he drained the remainder of some soup from a large bowl.

"I didn't know that this is how it would turn out to be."

" What would turn out to be what? What the heck are you mumbling about?", Ichigo was pissed. A bit more than normal, because he had spent the whole day with Madarame who would let him leave until he revealed his Bankai. After the tiresome fight, Kenpachi appeared and somehow finally cornered him to engage in another battle. The 11th Division captain went all the way with him. Ichigo would have dropped to sleep if he hadn't felt so ravenous.

" It seems old people can't let go of their back dated way of thinking. You know, this Hinamori Vs Matsumoto bet, I joined in thinking it was okay. But I don't think anyone on my side besides the few like me and Nanao actually envisaged Matsumoto getting together with Hitsugaya-taichou. Now that it has actually come into being...well, almost... many have backed down..changed opinions...showed disgust even..."

"You're still going about THAT??! You know, now you almost sound like a gossipy school girl"

"Yeah? If that was all that was there to it, it was OK. I wouldn't have bothered. I have heard enough bad-mouthing about Rangiku-san today to last a century. She has been deemed as a slut, a player, winning favour by sucking up to her own captain who is but a 'mere boy' easily seduced by her charms, it would be hard for a woman to maintain her position if her reputation goes down like this. She after all has to have some respect to command over the subordinates... But these are the things I know she could actually win over."

Ichigo turned a bit serious now. " This is really bad. But even Hinamori is a vice-captain. How come it was OK for her and not for Matsumoto-san to be hooked with Toushirou? Besides, wasn't Matsumoto-san with Gin, a former captain? "

Rukia walked in. She had been listening for some time standing by the door unnoticed by the two men seated on the mat.

" It's a bit complicated..", she started.

Ichigo said, "Oya! Since when did you...??"

She ignored his surprised expression and continued, " Captains and vice-captains are both looked up in the whole of SS. A captain especially has to maintain his honour to claim respect. It is his duty to not only to command upon his subordinates but monitor their abilities, also. For being impartial, he is supposed to maintain a certain distance with everyone below him even his Lieutenant. A captain from a different division can not help you in your progress." , she paused.

"It's an unspoken rule...that you do not get that personal with your own captain...He is your direct superior...the main one who can actually help you climb up the ladder or crumble down if he wished...you being his responsibility..even if you were to be promoted to be a captain of a different division or to replace him from your Lieutenant status, it can not be without his recommendation. To be transferred, it can not be without his consent. He being your direct superior also means that he is the one who supervises you and is the main officer whose report on you is most valued when your ability comes in question. If you commit a crime, only if your captain supports you and takes the responsibility of taking you up, then granting a pardon will be seriously considered. Of course, it depends on the nature of the crime also."

"I would say in that sense then, you should 'suck' up to your captain!". Ichigo reasoned.

" Then the authenticity of your captain's gauging of your potential comes down when _HIS s_uperior gets a whiff of your captain's partiality due to personal and unprofessional reasons. If that comes to be, both you and your captain can be dealt with in a severe fashion."

"Hmmm...how about Shunsui-san? Doesn't he have something with his Lieutenant?", Ichigo questioned after mentally revising the list of captains.

Renji joined in, " That is an exception because this is Shunsui-taichou you are talking about ! Shunsui-san's position is actually much different from Hitsugaya-taichou. Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou are the oldest captains of the Gotei 13 after the General himself. Hitsugaya-taichou is the youngest of all the captains and also the newest of them. Even though, he does get his deserved respect and honour, he is much behind Shunsui-san by a good couple of centuries in gaining leverage among shinigamis and on the General also. Among all the captains, Hitsugaya-taichou is in fact the one most vulnerable to a loss of recognition because his influence is the least settled in amongst shinigamis due to his comparative lack of experience not to mention having the shortest time span of captain-hood when measured against all the other captains even Rangiku-san's time span of being a Lieutenant. "

" Sounds like politicians in the real world who gradually get corrupted as their political powers increase. You guys have really thought this through!", Ichigo said, amazed.

Rukia coughed. " That's because we _HAVE _been around for a long time", she mentally admitted.

"I still don't understand one thing. Both of them _HAVEN'T _done anything, right?"

Renji explained. " You should not forget. Hitsugaya-taichou, despite the fact that he has grown to a man's height, he is still a boy. All the more to suspect funny things when his fukataichou is the bombshell of the 13 divisions. He just has to loose control once. Rumours have been flying high for a long time anyway. His frenzied panic for his fukataichou has been witnessed by many subordinates that night. "

" But didn't he behave the same for Hinamori-san?", this time Rukia asked.

"I don't remember him pursuing after Hinamori, when he looked half-dead.", Isane said from the door.

All three turned around. Isane smiled shyly.

" Isane-san?", Renji said." Why are you here?" Renji seemed to back out a bit.

Isane said, "Unohana-taichou wanted me to tell you that in case the bet was a draw, she wanted her money back."

"R-Right!"

As Isane left, both Rukia and Ichigo accosted Renji.

"I thought you won the bet", Rukia said " Wasn't that why you spent all that money?"

Renji gulped." Truth is that, only Unohana-san from the other side surrendered her part to be kept with me till the bet was settled. No one from any side has yet surrendered their due"

"How much of it is left?", Ichigo asked.

Renji swallowed again, "None."

"How much was it?", Rukia enquired.

Renji named the sum, and Rukia sat down like a rock. " Al-All that money- you spent so much in -?"

Renji said averting his eyes, " a day"

" Can't you repay it with your own money?"

Renji shook his head, looking crestfallen.

" We, vice-captains, ", Renji almost sniffing, "are paid peanuts compared to captains."

"Ah! Renji-san", Isane popped her head through the door.

"I-Isane-san! You are b-back! D-Dont tell me Unohana-sama wants it **_now_??**"

"No no. It's just that I thought you might not know."

"Know what?"

"Remember that Yamamoto-sama had been trying to get a captain to volunteer to be permanently stationed on earth? As a deputy of Mehuel-sama?"

" Whose he? ...Oh! That old codger! who commands over all shinigamis that are positioned throughout the globe while not in SS. MAN! Such a heavy job! You would be crazy to take up something like that! He was not even seen during the Aizen saga, he was so busy. He can't even find time to come to SS. Becoming his deputy would mean taking most of Mehuel's work now. None of the Captains agreed and fortunately Yamamoto-sama hadn't forced anyone..."

"..till today.", Isane updated him.

"Till today?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou leaves tomorrow morning."

----------

Hitsugaya sat in the dark office. He could see the envelope on the table, with 'resignation' marked on it. He fingered the cover touching the black figures on its surface, her handwriting.

He felt that he needed to collect his thoughts. These two days had been topsy-turvy for him. Yamamoto's slighting remarks kept ringing in his ears. How he had dishonourably acted in front of Ryujin. Yamamoto never mentioned it but Hitsugaya knew that the General suspected unprofessional conduct between Matsumoto and himself, by the sharpness of his tone. And then the final blow of being ordered to take up the position of Mehuel's deputy, and leave for it by the next morning. All throughout the day, he had to prepare for going there, so much paperwork for completing his appointment finalization, learning and gathering data about the assigned responsibilities and duties of his new position, voice-conferencing with Mehuel himself...all had left him so tired that his sides hurt.

He wanted to see Matsumoto. He desperately wanted to see her. He laid his forehead on his table

But after everything today, he knew that all that he felt for her was to come to nothing. At least not now. Maybe if he bid some time, grew a bit older, looked old enough to stand beside her without raising eye-brows, made everyone used to seeing them together, after all, he was appointed as her taichou only six years back, wasn't it? A very short time compared to all partnerships but close to Hinamori's time with Aizen, eight years. That was the time he joined the academy.

He tried to formulate a plan of somehow ending up with Matsumoto, at least beside her, with her not out of his reach, without breaking the rules. Being a shinigami was his life, how could he forsake it? This is what he lived for, this what she lived for. If he went down, he didn't want her to be pulled down as well. He knew if he would revolt and fall from where he was now, she would suffer the same fate. Maybe not, it was up to her to follow him. What was he expecting? He still didn't know what she thought. If she would reject him or accept him. if she rejected him, it was a good idea to go to earth, never to see her face again unless fate intervened. If she accepted him??...he just didn't want to think about it, fearful that these eager hopes rising in his mind might still be crushed. He didn't want to know, either way, he couldn't be with her.

She would have to manage 10th Division alone often guided by the other captains as Hinamori and Kira did, Yamamoto decided. Hitsugaya thought, how busy she would become. Would she played truancy then? A glum smile came to his lips, his heart ached when he felt that she would face so much responsibilities all by herself and he wouldn't be there to help. He wished he could leave a part of himself behind to help her while he devised a way to come back, after he felt he was worthy enough to stand beside her. He felt disappointed in himself that he could not save her from the bondage he also became entangled in.

Some more authority, some more power, some experience, some confidence, some more time. Time, how long would he have to wait to catch up to her, in everyone's eyes? why, in everyone's eyes? Because, he didn't want to keep his love a secret from everyone. He wanted everyone to know it for sure, she was his woman. He could never stop being wary of the attention she received. The existence of this wariness was realised only a day ago. He realised also that he would be the possessive type. Hopefully, it would be in check because women often didn't like their beaus to be too possessive.

"There I go again, harbouring hopes, weaving non-existent dreams! ", he sighed.

Even if he did catch up with time, what then? His being a captain was still a hindrance.

" Damn! If I knew that BEING A CAPTAIN was so problematic, I would have.."

No, he loved being a captain. He doubted he would have caught Matsumoto's attention, had he been appointed in any other position. He loved being the captain of Matsumoto Rangiku. Even though, his journey to this level started for his seeming love of Hinamori, fate had guided him to someone he now knew was the love of his life.

The ache in his heart grew as he yearned for her.

" Sitting here and thinking of her, would not help you. Have you told her yet?", a cold voice spoke from the darkness.

---------------

"YOSH!", Renji shot up his hand in the air, "I have decided!"

Ichigo goggled at Renji's sudden enthusiasm after Isane left.

"I will play cupid! Hmm, hmm, yes ,yes.", Renji folded his hands, and nodded twice.

"Eh?" Ichigo said, " You wanna butt into other people's business, again??!!"

"You do not understand! It is a man's job to put some sense into a younger man's head, especially if he is doubtful!"

"..in other words, to win your bet, you will meddle in.", Rukia looked at Renji with narrowed eyes.

Ichigo said, " How do you know Toushirou isn't already with Matsumoto at this moment?"

"Th-that I don't know,...I don't think so...didn't Isane just say that Hitsugaya-taichou was preparing to leave for the whole day?...that makes it that.."

" doesn't answer his question", Rukia pointed out.

" Do you know where he might be at this moment?", Ichigo picked out a valid point.

" We won't know until we try. **ICHIGO**!"

**"Wha**-?"

"Come, I have a list of places in mind where he might be, we have to check them out!", he tugged Ichigo by the collar and dragged him with him, as he departed at full speed.

Ichigo trailed behind grumbling, " Why **_me_**???"

" What would men not do to save their sorry asses?". Rukia observed as she saw the mist of dust disappear.

-----------

The thing that many misunderstood or rather didn't realise about Byakuya was that, he supported the cause of love, so to speak.

He had loved in his life, the feeling was so strong that he went against his noble family to marry Hisana and broke one of his 'precious rules'. His cool exterior never showed this past of his. It would have made half of his subordinates faint, if they knew.

He had steeled himself for a long time before Rukia opened up his heart again, and a brotherly concern for her had developed in him. With it, he had learnt to look around himself again.

He would still abide by the rules but he learnt to slip through its loop holes at times to make sure his heart didn't freeze up again. Hitsugaya did not interest him in the beginning. But during the last 2 years, he found some annoying similarities between the both of them. It was brought into light in the most absurd of circumstances.

A sudden invitation to an award ceremony of a popularity contest, he got a note to accept the prize. He would have again threw it out the window, when a word on the note caught his eye. Apparently, he would be sharing the prize this year with someone else. He became curious, much against his wishes and as much as he hated it, he accepted the invitation. He turned up at the venue, which had a big banner that showed him, the Shinigami Women's Association had organized this embarrassing situation for him. He waited through the boring speeches for his new found 'rival'.

"And now we present the "Best Looking Captain Award" to Byakuya Kuchiki-dono"

He withheld a grimace in his expressionless face and stepping onto the stage, he accepted the award silently amidst the loud clapping, hooting and even cat-calls.

"Along with him, this year's polls have elected another winner for the same prize which is..."

**"TAICHOU**!!!"

It was Matsumoto dragging a defiant Hitsugaya towards the front from the back stage. Comparing their heights, he noticed, it was almost the same. The boy had indeed grown up.

Matsumoto was persistent and Byakuya narrowly observed, he was slowly relenting, as unnoticeable as he tried to make it look. They were out of view from the audience still but were in full view of only Byakuya who stood at their side of the stage.

"Mouuuu taichou! You are so stubborn!! You should be happy. You are getting an award!"

Then she poked two fingers on the sides of his mouth trying to push them to form a smile.

_"You should smile, taichou. Smile, and it will light up the world for you! Life is beautiful!"_

It brought back a memory of Hisana.

_She would pester him from day one of meeting him, about how icy his expression was. Once, when she managed to bring him to a field of flowers, trying to convince him to lighten up by striking a gay atmosphere in a place of so much natural beauty. He would not smile. At last, out of choices, she had done the same to his face and said exactly the same thing._

_"Smile, Kuchiki-san, and see! It will light up the world for you! Life is beautiful!"_

_-- _

The announcer's sharp voice broke through his thoughts.

"AHEM! As I was saying, the captain who made us pioneer the 'Cutest Captain' Matsumoto had implanted the idea and has won all the four times in a row has finally graduated to the 'Best Looking captain' also! Please welcome Hitsugaya Toushirou-san!"

As Matsumoto struggled with her incompliant captain , Byakuya couldn't help thinking he was watching himself struggling to resist Hisana's persistence. But it was this quality in her , her joyous spirit, her charm that had won his heart and he would grudgingly comply during the first few years of courtship. It was not that he hadn't noticed Matsumoto doing stuff like this before but it was the first time for him realising that Hitsugaya's position now, now that he looked like a young man (though with even younger features) wasn't too different from his own position a long time ago. Hitsugaya's vexed yielding didn't look very unlike how his own had been, his opening up, his mellowing down. He realised, here was a couple in the making.

After this, much against his nature, he would take notice of the two. He perceived how bounded Hitsugaya was. By rules? Responsibility? Sensibility to his position and rank? He also noticed how hard Matsumoto tried to loosen him up and how he secretly gave way to her entreaties, as unobserved as possible, trying to hold himself back yet unable to do so. It struck a chord in him and he found himself secretly wanting to support and cheer on for the odd couple. Contrasting in looks, ages, experience not to mention personalities.

Soon after, he heard Hitsugaya hitched up with Hinamori, and though, it did peeve him, he would not meddle with the matters that did not concern him. However, fate did present him with an opportunity to play a part. And comply he did, when he revealed Matsumoto's whereabouts to his vice-captain. Nevertheless, things didn't go as smoothly as he could anticipate. He had decided to stand back but with the sublime command of the General that Hitsugaya would be permanently stationed on earth, he realised that he couldn't no longer help intruding.

He needed to make sure that the precious relationship stayed intact. He knew the pain of loosing his other half, irrevocable in his case as the chasm between him and his love were insurmountable but these two were still alive and within each other's reach, separated by doubts, rules and other people's opinions, in comparison to his own situation, their obstacles were nothing.

**Unforgivable**!

_"Bya_-_Byakuya_!!!!??", Hitsugaya's eyes were wide with surprise, he had turned to the direction of the voice.

Byakuya stood silently, hidden by the shadows.

"Wha-t are you saying?"

" Giving you the simplest solution of getting rid of your misery."

"Th-that", Hitsugaya turned away, "..is none of your concern."

" True." He walked away. " The simplest things are the hardest to do, I suppose". The sarcasm in his voice was very evident.

"Simple?", Hitsugaya said. Byakuya had already left.

" What's so simple about this?"

---------

"Say, Renji", said a dragged Ichigo.

"Uh?", Renji running from one point to the next of his check listed places.

" Just wondering, how old is Toushirou really?"

"Hmmm...let's see...I met him first about 10 years...no 11 years back. He was the youngest wandering soul that I saw who got hungry. He was Hinamori-san's playmate. He looked about 5 years old then...so that makes him.. "

"16?? "

"Yeah!", Renji was still running breathless.

" He's younger than me?? ..."

" Yeah"

"But I thought you grew older slower here"

" There are some exceptions. Seen them b'fore"

" You don't say...hmmm...but then his Bankai? When...how long did it take to achieve it?"

"Hmmm", even Renji became thoughtful, " He was left out for a week. He came back with his Bankai. But there's something that happened that now pricks me"

"Wh-at? 7 days? Was Urahara there? Did he use the technique of achieving Bankai faster with someone else? Damn that liar!!"

" Nope, Urahara had fled long before Rukia and I joined the divisions. Now what was it?"

Renji had stopped for a moment. Then gasped,

"OMG! It all makes sense now!"

"What does?"

"That was the same forest. Ongue told me he had gone there to fish but the lake was frozen. I had never believed him!! I didn't know at that time that Toushirou's Bankai was Hyourinmaru, no I didn't even know he had achieved his Bankai. I was told about it a year later or so, I guess. But I remember it was the first week of hot June in both cases."

" Was the lake frozen after Toushirou left the forest or in between?"

"Between, Ongue always fished on the 3rd of June at that lake cause that was the day he said he entered Rukongai, I went with him every time for coupla years but I had stopped after I join the Division ."

"And Toushirou entered the forest on...?"

"I only knew that he entered around the first week! How the deuce am I gonna know which was the date he entered? You DO know men are bad with remembering dates!! No, wait...errrrrr"

"??"

" First June, it was first of June! I remember! Hinamori celebrated seventh of June for a few years with us cause that was the day Hitsugaya-taichou returned with his Bankai as promised to her and she started calling him Hitsugaya-kun instead of Shirou-kun. She always said he returned after 7 days."

" What the heck was he doing in the forest if he had already achieved his Bankai in 3 days?"

" 2 days", Renji corrected him, " Ongue goes fishing at the crack of dawn."

---------

" What's so simple about this?" , Hitsugaya repeated, " I can't tell her anything. I can't-I can't put her in any position to be pointed fingers at. Now that I am leaving, I just have to let her be."

" Pointed fingers?", Ichigo said. Hitsugaya hadn't realised when had two figures stepped through the doorway. His radar had really gone haywire.

" What a state of mind, you must be in", Renji thought.

" You!", Hitsugaya wasn't really in the mood for more people to dictate his love matters, his irritation setting in.

" Lookee here, Toushirou, if you sit here moping like an adult mulling over what to do and what not to do, this time might pass.", Ichigo pushed, as if very knowledgeable about matters of the heart.

" You are the one to talk!", Renji said in his mind, " Rukia is still waiting for you to say something." Renji knew the fact for quite sometime when he saw Rukia. Being his childhood friend, he could understand her feelings at times. Though he hated to admit it, he knew Rukia liked Ichigo and that he himself had long lost the war.

"You sit here doing nothing, let the world pass you by, let people's thoughts burgeon you while the lady in question doesn't even know that you care shit about her!", Ichigo barked, he tried to imagine the situation between him and Rukia though Ichigo sincerely hoped that Rukia would favour him. The lack of liveliness in Rukia did make him unsure at times which is why he had held back for now. Surely, Hitsugaya didn't face this sort of attitude from Matsumoto. What's stopping him?

Hitsugaya was silent and looking forward, his face seemed disinterested as usual.

Ichigo's impulsive impatience kicked in, " **OI TOUSHIROU!** Are you even hearing what I said?"

"Oi! Oi!", Renji warned Ichigo, " Back off, buddy!" he said in his mind, " You don't want to know what happens if Hitsugaya-taichou gets serious!"

Ichigo screamed, " **TELL HER!**"

Ichigo toned down a bit when he saw Hitsugaya's irises swivel towards his direction. The mild moonlight had been falling on his desk all this while and as Hitsugaya had leant at forward, while listening to Ichigo banter on, Ichgo could now see his face.

" **Hmph**! I just wanted to say she wouldn't know unless you tell her. About what others feel or think about you and her, what does it matter anyway.", said Ichigo with folded hands and turning his face away in , remembering how he himself had been forced to pick up fights, due to his orange hair and sometimes his weird ability to see dead people, " They will always find something to talk about anyway. It's up to you to shut them up and live your life as you want. Once you give up the thing what you really want and give in to what _THEY_ want, you will always remain unsatisfied and regretful for it while they would find someone else to torture with their opinions. In the long run, they _cease to matter anyway_. All that is left with you, is what truly matters to you, provided if you keep them... Take this advice from a senpai, at least in age."

" Don't worry, taichou", Renji finally had the courage to come forward, " **You are among friends now."**

**---------- **

On her way to her quarters, Matsumoto was accosted by Shuuhei Hisagi. He said he needed her to help him with 9th Division matters. He seemed to be trying to keep her away from everyone's eyes. Matsumoto knew Shuuhei was a good friend and inside her, she thanked him to keep her busy till late evening. After reaching her quarters, she lay on the bed, very drained. But she could not sleep and she could not keep her thoughts from running around in her mind.

She always prided herself as a good mind reader of her taichou but at times, his unwavering uprightness tired her out as well as puzzled her as to what was going on in his mind. She felt sure something had happened that she didn't know about. But what was it? Who could she ask?

------

Hitsugaya had sat back in the dark again. He was silent. Ichigo and Renji watched his unmoving outline.

Both grew afraid that they had somehow angered Hitsugaya. He was after all, a captain! Incurring his wrath could bring hell now. They were a bit intimidated especially after their discovery of the duration he required to achieve his Bankai. God knows what he is capable of now! Ichigo and Renji both believed in their own capabilities, but they had never fought him. Also, neither could they boast about their Bankais creating such a large scale destruction as his did. They had tried to reassure each other that a frozen lake did not necessarily mean that Hitsugaya HAD actually achieved his Bankai in two days, but both secretly were doubtful in their minds. When suddenly, Hitsugaya got up.

"I have to leave now.", he left the room. Neither could see his face and both assumed he would now head towards his quarters.

Looking back at Hitsugaya's walking form, Renji said to Ichigo, "I have to say, he's a cool captain, great fighter, child prodigy and all that...but Damn! He really sucks at expressing himself!"

Outside, Hitsugaya breathed deeply as he looked up the sky. The moon hadn't outshone the stars this night. Far in the northern sky, he was a bright star twinkling as if giving him hope.

"Arigato", he said, " Sempai."

He now knew where he had to go.

" Yosh!", he sprang up suddenly to the nearest roof top and picked up speed, as he headed towards his Lieutenant's quarters.

------------

Matsumoto sat up.

She felt her heart flutter for an instant. She thought she heard someone call her name.

She hit her head a couple of times to banish silly thoughts.

"Life is not easy without you around", she thought, "Is it?"

She missed Hitsugaya. How she wanted to see him. How unlikely it was that she would, tonight...

She tried to dissuade her longing by turning her thoughts towards, how she was, about a year ago.

A year ago, after the Aizen saga had ended. The nights thereafter, when the day's work was over, when the world would fall asleep with the deepening night and she would be finally alone with her thoughts, she would feel so empty.

With the sudden loss of workload, she had more than enough time left to herself. To think of everything else besides work, an opposite case of before. The ache of loosing Gin would creep in, during those empty moments. She would fall asleep desolate.

She was mourning his loss, his betrayal, the fact that he never gave her a chance to redeem his heart, make him feel that she could help in some way...

_He was a wicked man_...

She knew he loved her, maybe less than love, but she had been the only woman he had cared for so much. Nonetheless, he never made her a part of himself.

Was he being kind in not pulling her towards his side of the war?

He never once tried to change her mind, he never once tried to convince her to stay with him, he hadn't called out to her to come with him when he first escaped from SS with Tousen and Aizen. He had given her the freedom to choose for herself. Was it a distance he created because he didn't want her with him or because he cared for her free will? She never came to know that from Gin himself.

" Gin-", she whispered, feeling it strange to remember him once again after so long. She was sitting on the window sill, basking in the soft moonlight, looking at the darkened room and then at Seireitei for her quarter was on a higher ground and she was on the second level, from where she could look upon the whole town.

The thoughts she had a year back.

_So many questions had been left unanswered, she had thought at first. It was maddening that she couldn't go back to the past at that time. Repeat the golden moments spent with him. Golden? Had those moments been that good?_

_They had never spoke of loving each other when together. It was not because the unspoken words were understood. She realised it after her days of moping, a year back, she had been afraid._

_She had loved him, cared a lot about him, but she was afraid, once she voiced her love to him, it would be irrevocable._

_She had wondered how could she have sensed beforehand that Gin would fall from grace by his own choice. She then realised, as she had mourned for him, that the reason why Gin held back because in all his time with her, he sensed her hesitation. He could have declared an unbreakable bond between them but her hesitation irritated him._

_They were together, but she would not accept him as he was. She wanted him to tune with her sense of morality. Gin could not do that...but neither could he force her to submit to him. He had to create a chasm._

_He therefore started distancing himself away from her, doing the appropriate things to make her heart ache, but coming back to her at the right moment to keep her from being left too behind, in case he lost his hold on her. He hoped that this pain she felt would somehow make her crumble, submit to himself and he could capture that part of her, he had had no hold over. But the woman was too strong and free-minded to be completely ruled over so easily._

_She might have finally come under his complete stronghold hadn't the fated appointment of her new captain taken place at the right moment. Hitsugaya's entry into her life had been like a breath of fresh air. He was refreshingly young, apparently oblivious and blind to her sex appeal and adoringly mature for his age. His scowl in his ridiculously young face was begging for her to tease him, that is what she thought when she first saw him. His gravity was hilarious to her but she came to respect it soon after when she worked with him for a few days. She took life as it came, from then on._

_When had the chibi-captain crept in, melted the barrier she had casted around her heart against all people, become a part of her everyday life, unavoidable at first and then turn into a necessity? He had become the one who actually put up with her ebullient nature at all times, listened to her every word, matched her ideas in morality, the silent companion of her sudden grave moody times, the only one who actually saw her for what she was, the one she came to believe who would never loose his ground, come what may. His prudency, practicality and rationality in all situations always reminded of her of how she really was and always wanted to remain. He made her feel whole. But these things she never realised until much later._

_His presence distracted her from her musings about Gin's little games and strangely, she found it easier and easier to face Gin with less pain that is,...until he actually betrayed her and SS as she had feared long ago._

_She could not anticipate the fact that Gin would actually betray whole of SS and do all the things he did, but she did know somewhere in her heart that he would do something that would make her disappointed in him._

_Gin and Matsumoto were a contrast to each other in ideals and as subsequently revealed, in morals too. Her drive because of his betrayal had kept her from thinking about Gin too much. It gave no time. Meeting so many people on the way, the gradual disclosing of Aizen's plot and the final encounter all had given no time to think over how Gin had damaged her._

_She had tried to keep herself away from the consequential regret she knew she would feel, by drinking but somehow, she never was drunk enough to not hurt. The nights had been lonely with the silence of her thoughts. She had to ponder over what Gin had been to her and what he had done and what she felt. The realisation of the reason of why Gin might have left her behind had dawned on her._

_After discovering this, she realised she also found the strength in her to forgive him. It seemed with the realisation of what Gin's reasons were, at least hypothetically, had finally exorcised the demon that was Gin. Gin couldn't help being who he was and neither could she help being herself. Each knew they could not live with the other and had been hurting while living apart. Either way, it was a no-win situation._

_That day, about eight months ago, when she finally felt lighter, she skipped a night of drinking and visited her side of Rukongai, as if to pay her last respects to the man who had been her first love. She would never forget him, for they had had good times. But she would think of him more kindly than before and less hurt. She had finally let go._

But it seemed more hurt was in store for her. She came to see less and less of her captain. She by then still considered that it was but natural for her taichou to have no time for her.

" At least one of us has their love still with him" , she had reasoned and fully supported Hinamori and Hitsugaya. It had never occurred to her that she harboured feelings for him of an alien nature.

It came to her gradually. Since she would see lesser of him, so his growth spurt would often catch her by surprise. When she would suddenly turn around to find him just behind, his current height, saving her from looking down but instead right into his _**face**_!

He would never be fazed as usual and neither would she show any weird reaction, though her mind would not register, she couldn't help staring at how much he actually grew up without her noticing.

His stern expression was unchanged but his huge eyes seemed to have grown smaller giving space for one to see his high cheek bones due to the loss of his puppy fat, his prominent jaw line, the jutting collar bones below his straight long neck with his Sternomastoid muscle conspicuous denoting that his muscles had grown and toned up his body into a more masculine form, his features evened out to project maturity making him look more handsome in an adult sense. His permanent austere countenance on his nonetheless boyish face, as a manly ruggedness was yet to set in, gave him the look of a man-child. All these accompanied with his already intense emerald-hued eyes rimmed with thick lashes which didn't curl out like a woman's but stood in such a way, that could lock anyone's glance because of their sheer beauty. He was a youth in full bloom and she was a woman enough to sense it, but stubborn in trying to ignore it.

She feared that at this stage, she might be vulnerable enough to be physically attracted to her child-captain. Guilt ridded her as she felt how wrong this allurement was. She kept on with her teases to him to make it seem to her that nothing had changed. She hadn't planned on having more than a platonic relationship with him, not that she had _planned _anything at all.

But with this unstabilizing realisation, she also realised that he had been the most important person in her life for quite sometime, how long she didn't know. Thus, the long standing lately discovered strong affection countered with the surprising revelation of his budding youth unsettled her for quite a period of time. Fortunately, she had sufficient time to come to terms with it as he was often absent from her sight being involved with Hinamori. She had thanked her stars that she was old enough to deal with it and mask her confusion when he was around.

How _inappropriate_... it was for her to harbour such an attraction to her captain. He being so young, he being her captain. Still, she felt thankful, even with all the powers of the world, actual mind-reading wasn't a gift many had, even if there were any such thing. How she would _**maliciously **_contest anyone who came close to the truth. This inclination of hers was _her _secret. She even went as far as to claim she was not a ...what a horrible word that was! She used that word to hold herself back.

But how could she stop the rush of feelings that had grown over time? When had her chibi-taichou gathered such a strong hold of her heart? She still pushed these feelings back. These are wrong things, she thought. She persecuted herself by acting as a messenger between Hinamori and Hitsugaya, helping them make up in fights, meet up and what not, dearly wishing that someday she would 'grow' out of it, seeing how strongly these young people felt about each other.

" It might take a few years", she reasoned, " But as long as no one knows, everyone will be just fine."

Even if it ends up with her getting hurt the most. At least, she knew, she would be the only victim here.

She wanted to stay close to her taichou even if he ended up with somebody else. She wanted to be around, at least serving him, now that she believed he was going to be everything Gin could not be.

As for her own heart, she often teased herself, she wasn't up for it anymore. Maybe her time for it had died with Gin.

Then Ryujin came into the picture. The first time, he stepped into her view, obscure memories popped up and she felt apprehensive about her own self. She didn't remember she was Sabre, but she sensed that the time to leave her captain forever might soon come.

Her resolve to stay away from her captain shook. She needed his support when she felt she would be loosing herself. So she had crept into Hitsugaya's quarter the night of the evening Ryujin proposed to her.

His words that Ryujin might be good for her. She decided that she had no right to bother her captain anymore.

She accepted to Ryujin's proposal the next day who presented her with the Excalibur as a thank you gift.

What came over her for the next two months, she barely knew as Sabre came back to life during that time. She would have disappeared hadn't Hitsugaya called her name on that Saturday morning, asking her to talk to him anytime she felt like it. She heard his concern and awoke to spend one last night with her captain.

It was a gift she was most thankful for.

She sighed.

She would have to see him tomorrow then.

--------------------------

Byakuya sat in front of the screen.

The face on the screen said, " Why are you doing this?"

" That is a reason I can not disclose."

" I am sure you can", the face said meaningfully.

" Very well, there was a man and a woman I knew long ago who faced the same situation though the odds were of a different kind."

" Hisana would have been proud of you."

" I shall return to you some of your foster granddaughter's ash as promised."

Byakuya turned and walked out of the room.

" The boy has opened up once again. Hisana, are you watching?"

--------------

" Enough with this.", Matsumoto decided. She could not sleep so she decided she would make some tea.

She stood looking at the stove, the heat of the fire underneath the kettle reflected on her irises, warming her. She was lost in thought again.

" If you don't turn that thing off, your tea will spill over.", a voice warned from behind.  
She jumped and turned recognising the owner.

"Tai-", she stopped.

His form was outlined by the moon shining from the window. She hadn't switched on the lights so she could be seen with the light from the fire.

Neither spoke for a long moment, as if it was too much for them. Each felt a surging emotion within them which constricted their vocal chords. Their earnest wishes were granted.

------


	3. Afterlife

You might see I have posted this at many other places, I might have mentioned this before but anyways, I would love reviews on this ….if you can. The mature part starts here actually.. Please excuse me if there are some mistakes. Funnily enough, I have already thought of a third fic. I guess I will be notorious for abandoning my fics but its the reviews, the number and content and suggestions that sparks inspiration in me and also ideas as to where I might carry the story next.. I understand the lengthiness of my fic puts people off but I can not go from one idea to the next without explaining. This will be the last post for sometime, I guess...I had placed some links for pictures I drew for this fanfic to save me descriptions of characters as I suck at it. I don't know where to post them now.:(

I don't like to write without plot lines and the ensuing plot and the next fic sort of have the same plot though markedly different settings which is why I have to come up with something new. DAH! THAT is SO HARD! Thanks everyone for reviewing 'Trilogy of a different setting'. I think I will finish that and then this because the former just has a li-ttle bit remaining.

---------------------------

AFTERLIFE

The tea did spill over.

Matsumoto realised it and turned around, and turned the stove off.

" So this is how your place looks like.", Toushirou looked around as he was released from the reverie and tried to calm down.

" Ya", she smiled at him then noticed that the room was dark except for the moonlight. She hurried to switch the lights on.

Before she could, she saw a hand withholding her wrist. She snapped it back instinctively. Her heart had skipped a few beats. She felt like a school girl and it made her nervous and very angry with herself to see how effected she was. She tried to calm down.

" No lights", Hitsugaya said from beside, "...please"

Matsumoto didn't look at him and hid her face behind her hair holding her wrist with her other hand as if it were hurt. Hitsugaya, to her relief moved away from her, found a chair, pulled it to the window and sat down.

Matsumoto was very disconcerted by her captain's manner. What was wrong?

" Taichou", she turned to him again, regaining her composure, " You came in through the window? How come? You could have rung the bell. Imagine if I thought you were a burglar?"

" It was easier to get in through, I was running on the rooftops."

" Why on earth for? To get here?"

" Where were you throughout the day?"

"Come to check on me since I took the day off? I just wanted to sleep as I was tired.", she lied.

Hitsugaya knew she was avoiding him so he didn't say anything.

"It is very ungentlemanly to come in through a lady's window.". she gently rebuked.

" what's so ladylike in forging my keys?"

"Ookay- guilty on the same count. But wh-"

"I leave today morning."

Matsumoto stiffened, then tried to playfully continue, "Oooh! Another mission on earth? Taichou, am I in or am I out?"

Hitsugaya now turned his eyes away from the outside view and looked at her. He noticed she wasn't coming near, at least not within his hand's reach. Her form was half shadowed by the darkness behind. He could see the outline of her long hair but he could not see the expression on her face. Maybe, he should have let her switch on the lights but he felt, if he saw her face then, he would not have the courage to continue.

"Matsumoto, as of today, I will no more be your captain."

Matsumoto stood very still.

" Wh-why? Are you-?"

"No, I have been reassigned to be one of the Colonels under Mehuel-san."

"Wha-what?", Matsumoto's head was reeling. She knew what it meant. It would mean he wont be back to SS, at least a very long time.

Hitsugaya didn't know how to proceed. He felt awkward. It was so unlike when he asked Hinamori to be his girlfriend. It was easier then , but why did it feel so hard now? What if-?

" Wha-what about--", Matsumoto wanted to say 'me' but she said, " What about Hinamori-san? Will you leave her behind?"

Hitsugaya looked at the front view again. He felt sad for Hinamori... but now,... that he knew how much the woman he was with now... meant to him,... he couldn't just stop himself...anymore.

He sat his elbows on his knees and grasped his hair with clawed hands resting the ends of his forehead on his palms.

"T-taich-"

" I broke up with her."

She was very surprised. Has it come to this? He really is leaving? The fact that he was leaving them for a long time. This fact overrode the guilt that she felt when she realised that she was a bit happy about the break-

"You-you are – really _leaving_??" , she tried to control the tremor in her voice. She wanted to scream, " What about me??" but she couldn't , she just couldn't voice the words of her heart.

" In 9 hours."

" So you ca-me to say Goodbye...", she closed her eyes in the dark, " ..._forever_?"

Hitsugaya lifted his head, his eyes looked very tired. He looked older. He didn't want to say goodbye. He knew once he came to her, he would loose the strength to leave.

" Wha- about the 10th Division?"

" You would have to manage by yourself", he said slowly, " I heard someone from Mehuel's army will come to replace me. You will have a new captain, I suppose. "

Matsumoto lost it. She came forward and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his robes, shaking him, her face distraught, and to his surprise, tears streaming down her cheeks, " **YOU ARE LEAVING? WHY DID YOU ACCEPT THIS MISSION? DID YOU VOLUNTEER FOR IT? AFTER ALL I HAVE GONE THROUGH? AFTER I CAME BACK????** "

Hitsugaya shaken with the violence, erupted also, " **I DIDN'T ACCEPT IT! I WAS FORCED TO! AND ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU WENT THROUGH?? YOU** NEARLY KILLED ME!!"

She retorted, "**IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SUCH A ST****UBBORN FOOL!!**" angry for the first time with her captain, and fell to his arms crying on his robes.

Hitsugaya softened as he held her shoulders, _touched _that she was crying for him, _pained _that he made her cry, _hopeful _because she cried for him. He then put her arms around and hugged her. Matsumoto could hear his heart beat and calmed down gradually.

"Matsumoto", he spoke to her in a gentle voice.

_His tenderness_ woke her up, and she broke out from his arms drawing back.

She had to remember her place.

"Gomei-taichou...I-I", she tried to look away and disengage his arm that was still holding her sleeve.

He would not let go, she looked back in surprise. He was looking at her in a way he had never looked at her before. His eyes were sad, gentle and had a loving look. She could not tear her eyes away from his riveting eyes.

"Tai-taichou???"

"Shhh..", this time it was he who put a finger to her lips. They were so soft and felt as sensitive and sensual as they looked. He gazed at her silently as if he had never seen her before.

He traced the back of his finger along her cheek and felt it's smoothness. He noticed how arched her eye-brows were, how perfectly shaped her nose was, how enchanting her eyes were. He traced his finger to the mole under her lip. In a trance-like state, he brought his face nearer to hers and tenderly kissed the mole. Matsumoto entranced herself, closed her eyes and felt his lips upon hers. She felt his breath and with his lips' touch, she felt her heart was squeezed, like she could not breathe.

Hitsugaya's heart beat faster as he finally felt how his first kiss should have tasted like. A wave of pleasure spread through him as he put his arms around her to press her body to his. She put her arms around his neck, naturally, as he bid her with the touch of his lips to open her mouth. He felt each part within her mouth, exploring it, owning it, nibbling her lower lip at times. He could feel his heart rate growing faster with her taste and he couldn't remember anything anymore.

-------

Matsumoto presently realised herself and then pushed him away. Both were panting a bit because they were breathless. Matsumoto covered her lips with the back of her hand and tried to rub off his essence. Her eyes were stricken.

" Wha-what are you doing, taichou?"

Hitsugaya was recovering, and couldn't help smiling.

He folded his hands, leant on the wall and gave her a mischievous side look, " The same as you were doing. "

He knew she liked him, not to mention enjoyed it too! Her physical response was true enough.

Her abashed face did not dull her alluring beauty. He knew, Matsumoto didn't know, that her flushed face was her most captivating look. He doubted many would have seen this face of her, and he felt a bit proud he could make her look that way.

" Don't play with me, taichou! Th-this isn't a joke!", she scolded with passion.

"I wasn't joking.", he said, turning grave again.

He looked up at the ceiling with hands still folded and still leaning on his back on the wall.

"Matsumoto-I... I _think_..."

He took a deep breath with closed eyes for a moment before he _abruptly _turned his face at her so that she could not escape getting locked by his mesmerizing eyes once again.

"..._**I have fallen for you**_."

----

" S-Say that again...", Matsumoto said, she was standing, looking surprised, not wide-eyed though, just a bit sceptical that he actually said it!!

"I was not joking", he said slowly and deliberately.

"No-no, the one after that", Matsumoto felt that for once the roles had been reversed.

"I called 'Matsumoto", he said still leaning on the wall and not looking at her, a light smile playing on his lips.

"Mou taichou!!!", she said., "The last thing you just said."

"Hmmm...can't seem to remember", he mimicked Matsumoto a little., " Maybe if we tried _**it **_once again, it might refresh my memory."

-----

She backed off a bit and said " Don't push your luck, captain!"

This was such a change of personality. For the first time, she seemed to show some awareness that her taichou is no more a boy.

Though it was charming for him to see his vice-captain for once, to be in such a confusion but he sighed mentally.

_" Damn! She won't give up without a fight."_

Despite what her normal personality is, a very practical or call it stubborn part of hers would show up at times like these.

What was he _expecting_? Her to jump in joy and fall helpless into his arms, or teasingly play up to the situation a bit and make him feel like a nobody with her levity?

_" At least, I now know that I mean something to her."_

Hitsugaya was a very pragmatic person, and in every situation, and I mean every situation , he always conjectured the possible problems and instinctively calculated what options he had, to deal with it, in milliseconds before he faced them, even though he wouldn't consciously try to do so.

The histrionically flopping of Matsumoto into his arms was an occurrence that he had credited _0.02 of probability_.

The above zero value allotted was due to his laziness that came up when he was really weary.

Possibility number two was of two categories, opposite results in mind.

If she switched or retained a gay attitude, she could either teasingly reject him or teasingly accept him after a cat-playing-with-her-prey game, being the feline that she is.

Acceptance was given a _humble 29.49 _and rejection was given a _credible 48.49_.

Possibility number three was a flustered / angry/ anything-that-was-not-like-her-usual-disposition demeanour. That again held two plausible conclusions- same as above. But this was better than dealing with her mirth, this reaction suggested a presumable serious consideration on her part.

Once again, rejection held a _strong 13.73_ while acceptance held a _doubtful 8.27_.

The remaining 2 were left to unavoidable interruptions due to someone else being around or popping up, duty calls, etc or if she suddenly decided she would do something else to prolong the moment, or maybe even dismiss it by going out/ sleeping.

Hitsugaya had planned different strategies for each of these conceivable reactions of Matsumoto once he knew he would confess with the flow of the situation.

All in all, he knew Matsumoto's decision won't always be according to what she felt. She would respond in a way that she knew that was good for him...however the consequences hurt her. That was the way she was.

He had to quell her doubts as well as his.

...-------------------------------------

The clock was ticking, and Hitsugaya felt his heart in his mouth. He had to deal with the situation very carefully, enough to show Matsumoto that he had done his part of the thinking, not that she would doubt him at this moment.

Matsumoto felt the darkness protected herself from giving away. She had to count in everyone who might get hurt by what might happen now. She knew she loved Hitsugaya. But acting upon it, making it a reality hadn't been an option for Hinamori's sake not to mention Hitsugaya's. Whatever happened now, this was the only time she could open her heart or shut it forever. After Gin, she didn't feel it was a good idea, to have love especially not at the cost of another.

He knew she would bring the issue of Hinamori now any instant.

"Hin-"

" I met her today morning. I had tried to ask her to take me back." Hitsugaya felt like a lousy lout, understanding the fact that he tried to make it sound that Hinamori was encouraging this...with her tears.

" Take you _back_..? You mean that you had –she had dumped you??"

"No.", Hitsugaya knew he had to tell the truth, at least be honest with Matsumoto. Enough lies, enough deceit, enough suppression, let it all be in the clear, " I had pushed her to a corner when I decided I would convince you not to leave."

"Pushed her to-?"

"Matsumoto", he had his back to her, looking into the darkness in the other side, hands folded, no more leaning on the wall, " I hadn't realised my thoughts comprised mostly of you. She noticed it, for a long time, I guess. I hadn't noticed, hadn't realised how much I had hurt her by talking mostly about you if not about work or past memories which had ceased to be relevant perhaps a long time ago."

Matsumoto was silently listening. She was looking at her Taichou's back lighted by the mild moonlight coming through the window in between them, the white robe sporting the 10th division symbol, the straight shoulders bowing to no one, the spiky white hair with his head held high, showing his strength of character, and also , ...his going away,...like Gin's...both the men she had loved have shown their retreating backs, leaving her...never to return.

She felt a constriction in her throat once again, and all her resolution was vanishing. She -...

" She told me she didn't want to live with someone _who didn't love her_."

Matsumoto stopped herself when she was about to advance caught up in her own sense of loss.

" I was lying to her, lying to myself. I-I hadn't thought this through... I should have ...before I brought someone else in. I-"

"Taichou-", Matsumoto put her hand on his shoulder and still stood behind him.

" I understand.", she said.

This didn't sound right. It was like he was being-

" Good night, taichou.", she said desperately holding the tremor in her voice, " It was nice knowing you."

-------------------------

_Why? Matsumoto, why? _

It wasn't Hitsugaya asking but Matsumoto's heart.

Her reply?

**_I love him._**

I love him so much that I have to let him go, grow up to realise she won't be, she can't be the one for him. He was young, and...well, so was she but still she had seen things he hadn't seen, mature as he might seem to be...they had centuries ahead to regret what they might have done. ... she couldn't do this to someone who was so young, young enough to not know, his decisions might change, so many things, so many possibilities might escape him had she tied him down...she, at this moment, felt this is the surpassing...of her love for her taichou winning over every feeling she had for anyone, anything else.

The _ultimate sacrifice_ in her part.

She felt every feeling, every thought leave her body as she said those words. She hid her face by lowering her head, to mask her zombie-like expression.

Hitsugaya was prepared for this.

She turned to walk away and leave him alone.

" So that's **_it_**?"

He didn't turn and neither did she.

She didn't say anything, had stopped and then continued to walk to leave the room, to let him leave the same way he came in.

" Are you going to draw a curtain over this and leave?", he said, his expression was his normal stern one, " Denying yourself, your feelings every time you have scope of fulfillment?"

She stopped. " I don't understand what you mean. What about my feelings? Did you honestly think that I could have had**_anything _**for you?"

She continued to walk a step when she was met with silence.

" You are a coward, Matsumoto. **Unexpectedly"**

She stopped and then advanced towards the doorway once again. It was childish to expect that these words could provoke her, she thought.

" You think I am going to say you are afraid of getting hurt.", he said, " But I won't."

She did stop once again. It was interesting to her how he read her thoughts.

" I know you more than anyone though I have been the least time with you compared with your former captain and even Gin, with whom you have compared me more than often."

" Despite what you think, I also do know it IS true you are afraid of getting hurt, but that is not all there is to it."

She was listening very intently now. It had suddenly turned into a battle of wits or something like that it seemed.

" What is _it, _pray tell me?"

" You are a coward..."

" That is what I have heard, what's the rest?"

" ...for not looking into the future. For not wanting to be a part of it, for leaving it to me, ...perhaps Hinamori also, and all the others ...you consider not yet burnt out. Isn't that why you drink every night?"

How puerile, she thought. Actually, flinging that at me, you sound like a kid who has lost his last game and is just fumbling about for self-gratification with wicked words, she thought vehemently.

" I have followed rules always but it's time I learnt not to get caught up in it...like you should...you who have always followed rules, despite what you behave like, you have always always followed orders. Never openly contesting them, accepting fate,... still you complained to everyone and to me at times. I liked this part of you. I thought you were one of the few ones who dared to defy with reason. With you by my side, I found sense in every thing I did and I was meant to do. But now, I see you bound again by rules, by what had happened to you in the past, not believing that the future is going to be different, that you could overcome it, whatever crosses your path. You underestimate me and yourself!"

Matsumoto found herself furious, and she turned around.

" Don't think you know me with that lame deduction of yours! "

Hitsugaya turned also challenging her, " Prove it! Prove that you are not a coward! Prove it to me in the best way you can!"

Hitsugaya retracted his sword, and said, " _Fight with me!_"

I don't know exactly if it is true, but I think in many warrior cultures, you could prove your point if you won a duel/ fight. Is that true?

---------

They were at the flat land close to the roof of Matsumoto's quarters as the topography was like stepping plateau. There was 7 and a half hours left to go before he left. They had been fighting for almost an hour.

She was _exhausted_. She never could counter Hitsugaya's Bankai and she hadn't yet realised her own.

Every time she had tried before, she failed, wondering what was lacking.

Why was tonight different?

It was different. Every thrust of her sword was directed with fury in her body, at her situation, at her captain's 'mocking' of her reasons. She had never fought with only passion and no desperation before. It was like her captain's words had awoken the lioness in her.

The air was thick with ashes but washed down with water from Hitsugaya's Zanpakutou.

She thought, She needed _**fire**_, not ashes, _fire _to give her anger true form.

As her reiatsu dampened while her captain's remained the same, tiredness coursed through her body weakening it, her spirit was yet to diminish. She hadn't felt this tired in ages and this angry since she saw her instructor in her academy ridiculing her after which she discovered her first release of her Zanpakutou.

She held herself, burying the tip of her sword in the ground, she was panting and saw that her captain was also panting when she saw him, suddenly swinging a direct attack, it was those moments where a mini-break was unspokenly understood. He was playing dirty!

" Where's your _Bankai_?", his taunting words seemed to be the last thing she heard before she lost her senses.

She hadn't fainted but something definitely did happen to her as she spilled out words that came to her mind,

"** BURN WITH RAGING FURY, HAINEKO!"**

Her sword erupted into ashes once more, spread through the air and each particle burst into flames, then converging in front of her, into a _huge burning, lion_??

A loud hiss was heard as Hyourinmaru clashed into the burning animal form, the water evaporating forcibly from the heat given out by the collision.

Matsumoto stood dumbfounded as the smoke of the impact cleared, she saw her captain stood on the opposite side, smiling calmly, saying, " Congratulations, Matsumoto! I have finally fulfilled my last duty as your captain."

He collapsed. Matsumoto didn't understand what had happened until she saw a huge burn mark on the ground trailing all back to Hitsugaya. Apparently, Hitsugaya let out Hyourinmaru in 10 percent of the normal force otherwise the burning Haineko would not have been able to evaporate him due to its sheer volume. The negative point was that his ice wings weren't able to counter the backlash that the reborn Haineko dealt and Hitsugaya once again took Matsumoto's attack almost with open arms.

-----------

" You knew, didn't you?", Matsumoto said to Hitsugaya's sleeping face placed comfortably on her pillow. They were both on her bed. He laying down, she sitting by his side watching him yet again. She had managed to get his body there though he seemed really heavier than he was 2 years ago. She had laid him on his side facing her, as she feared he would fall off had she laid him on his back.

He fortunately wasn't hurt, but was exhausted, dealing with all he had to deal with in the day, fighting to keep his Bankai from hurting her which she in her blind rage had failed to see, working her up, pushing her buttons, all while in control of himself.

Even though she felt it was childish of her, she thought, she couldn't help feeling a rush of gratitude towards him. This act of consideration reminded her of all the times he had picked up after her, cleaning up her messes, like a true friend...like how a man would pick up after his woman, she realised with a blush.

True, Hitsugaya was a man to her in all his might. Never for once, though his appearance sometimes made her realise he was a kid, but never for once did he slacken or show any weakness or perform an action akin to a child's in front of anybody let alone her.

" You are almost like_ my man_, taichou"

She placed her hand above his flick of hair falling on the left side of his face when Hitsugaya's left hand abruptly clasped her wrist and his eyes flipped open revealing he was wide awake.

Clearly, he had been awake long enough to hear her last words, for he replied.

_**" Let us make that true, then."**_

_---------- _

She was caught by surprise. He recovered in just half an hour of sleeping! 6 and half hours till he left.

"Wai-wait", she couldn't help shying off to this aggressively masculine attitude of his. She was ashamed to think she was...turned on!

Both were being completely uncharacteristic of their usual selves. Love does make you different, doesn't it?

He pulled her hand behind as she tried to retract it and sidle off but then she realised, Hitsugaya was indeed physically stronger than her. With a sharp pull, he had made her fall to his side, close enough for him to whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait anymore." , he said in a whisper, his eyes so intense that Matsumoto couldn't look away.

" I am at _my limit_. You have tormented and teased me enough. Now, let me have _my fill_."

Ever since the realisation that he loved Matsumoto, Hitsugaya couldn't stop his lust for her creeping on in him. Especially when in close proximity of her.

Even before that, Hinamori was the factor that kept him on leash not to mention his own personality, of even realising that he desired her in that way.

The effects of the kiss were not forgotten. He knew what she tasted like and wanted to explore more.

Instinct had taken over and his love for her made her even more desirable. He didn't want to hurt her. And he had decided he would stop if she resisted.

Matsumoto had felt her captain's strength, felt his breath on her cheek, felt his gaze on her as she lowered her eyes unable to hold herself. She could feel how gingerly he held her as if she were a delicate object, she was surprised to realise his shoulders were wider than hers, giving him enough expanse to protectively hold her.

She could smell him and feel how supple his body was, how hard and well-defined his musculature was as she placed a hand on his chest looking back at his eyes wanting to defy him but unable to do so.

She felt _like a woman_ in his arms... cared for, treated preciously as he didn't make sudden moves. It was as if he was waiting for her to give the green signal, though not letting her go as he engulfed her between his arms.

He could smell her hair as she lowered her head trying to hide her eyes. she seemed soft and delicate, a fact he never anticipated. Her shoulders were so thin, she was so feminine. He did all he could to hold back but not allowing her to escape, waiting before he could get her approval.

"Matsu-moto"

"Taichou-", her voice was soft, relenting, " tomorrow morning, you wil-"

" I--- , I will let go if you tell me now... Do you understand?", he now had hid his eyes in her hair as she looked down from her stance.

She nodded her head.

" But if you _don't_..._I will not hold back_... I will go _all the way_...", his voice was a bit hoarse.

Matsumoto sensed the tension and couldn't help being affected also. Both of them were breathing hard already. It was like they were charged and tried to brace themselves, collect themselves before they went mad.

Matsumoto turned while still locked between his arms. She could see his face and his eyes, they were looking at her, the real her and no other.

He could see her feelings reflected in the liquid eyes, her perfect features, her lip quivered before she drew her face closer to his and kissed him in response.

...and agreement.

-----------------

Like a hungry tiger suddenly let out of his cage, 'her approval' made his desire escalate to vulnerable heights which he tried to control desperately, trying not to hurt her. However, the thought that this must not be Matsumoto's first time did keep him in check for a moment but after that, his drive returned in twofold. The pace was made right gradually and naturally.

Her undressed body had staggered him a bit. She might have exposed her cleavage quite a lot but the sharp contrast of her slender waist and how flat and taut the skin over her abs were, enhanced the fact of how truly beautiful she was, not to mention her curvy hips and her muscled, shapely long legs. She didn't have a single extra inch of fat and her skin was so smooth and tanned that he finally understood the true significance of Shunsui's insistence that he was 'lucky'. Her blonde hair shone like silken strands in the moonlight coming through the bedroom window, her eyes were like phials of shimmering blue fluid and her lips so sensual that he... Even though he had seen her in a bikini quite a few times but he still wasn't prepared for this...

"Taichou, are you alright?"

He hadn't realised he had been staring all this while Matsumoto coloured a bit...resulting in him doing the same.

She blushed for a different reason also besides his staring.

Hitsugaya was by no means left behind in physical beauty himself though he wasn't aware of it.

His naked lean body was packed with compact muscles giving his body a form to close perfection of masculine beauty. ...countered with his chiselled facial features making his slightly slanted luminous green eyes shaped by dark lashes all the more startling. She was as tongue-tied as he was.

As they both admired each other, they both mentally agreed, that shinigami robes did not do justice to what lay underneath.

Hitsugaya also came to realise that rather than looking at it, 'devouring' her beauty was more pleasurable. He finally got to feel the tantalizing mounds that teased everyone else, felt the curve of her back, the sweet smell of her skin, the exhilarating sound of her moans intoxicated him. Her warmth, the sensation of her breathing against him, the feeling of oneness as he entered her, he drank in every moment of their love-making.

Even though, he tried to control his sounds but he as well as she lost themselves during their climaxes, when water and fire met each other.

He couldn't get enough of her. The more he explored her, the more he wanted her and satiation seemed a far cry as he went on again and again until they fell back thoroughly exhausted.

As he was panting with the exertion, he felt her rest her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep. He gingerly lifted her head to place his arm underneath her neck and around her shoulders.

" I want to be with you forever."

He whispered to his beloved as she felt sleep. Her peacefulness, her presence finally made him feel complete and he hoped,

" Let the morning never come."

-----------------

Mehuel headed the earth division of the death gods. His Army was the largest among all armed forces in the whole of SS.

It was divided into 14 sections spreading amongst the land inhabited by human beings. North America formed section 1, section 2 and section 3 together while South America formed section 4 and section 5 as Africa was divided into section 6 and section 7. Australia and a small part of Asia formed section 8.

The Eurasian formed the last 6 sections and Karakura city as well as whole of Japan fell under section 10.

The earth division was actually responsible for death burials of all human beings amongst many other things.

Except for section 10 where the activity of the hollows were maximum the spirit circle concentration being the most in this section. This section was more or less maintained by SS who didn't do a great job of maintaining the balance of the souls hence the high birth rate and the not adequate death rate. At one point of time when section 10 had a Colonel who quit after deciding to be a doctor and a family, it was quite peaceful but currently, there was no colonel in this section and it was understood since a long time ago, there wouldn't be one as SS were in charge here.

Masanori Mehuel was the General of the Earth Division , the Daichi Gunryo. He had 3 Lieutenant Generals and 13 Major Generals under him. The Major Generals were the nominal heads of the 13 divisions and the intermediary of the 13 Colonels of the 13 sections between the centre and the sections. The colonels did the majority of the work while their Major Generals spoke at the central meetings with the General and Lieutenant Generals on their behalf. Thus, each of the Colonels had 5 majors under them with Lieutenant Colonels being 1 or two depending upon how many the Colonel wanted to keep, to help them. The 5 majors actually were responsible for the divisions within the section. Thus, all the sections were divided into 5 divisions, once again maintained by the Majors with their lower rankers there to help them.

As SS maintained section 10 while the Daichi Gunryo maintained the rest of the globe, there were little chances, anyone could meet another of the other divisions in the field.

Hitsugaya was supposed to be appointed as a Colonel of one of the other 13 sections which naturally would take him far away from section 10 where he could have scope to meet anyone from SS.

-----------------

"Unohana-san? You are up so early?", Isane interjected, rubbing her eyes.

Unohana was sitting at her usual place on the platform of the 4th division watching the Sun paling the horizon with its brilliant light as it announced the dawn.

Unohana turned around, smiling gracefully and greeted her fukataichou.

" Don't you think the Sun is a bit slow to rise today?", she said.

" Eh?", Isane who didn't catch what she said.

Unohana said nothing.

Isane sat beside her captain, one of things she loved to do.

Isane presently felt she wanted to make conversation so she asked whatever popped into her mind.

" Captain?"

"Hmm"

" I have been meaning to ask, who exactly is Mehuel-sama?"

" As far as I know, he used to be the current General's sempai."

"Oooh! You mean he is older than Yamamoto-sama??"

"Hmm, yes. And if I am not very wrong, he used to be the captain of the 1st Division before he accepted the post of being the General of the Daichi Gunryo"

"You-you mean that--"

"Yes, he is the predecessor of the current General."

------------------

The morning did come. Hitsugaya was already clothed in his captain's garb and standing in front of the mirror adjusting his clothing. He was waiting for Matsumoto to wake up. It was almost time to leave. He wanted to wake her up and see her eyes once more.

He turned and sat on the bed. His heart lurched when he gazed upon her. He felt he was going to_ leave a part of him behind_. She would not wake up and he didn't have the heart to disturb her.

"_I will come back, I promise_. I will find a way out of this. Please _stay strong_.", he said as he kissed her hair.

He took one last long look at her, to capture her image in his mind and then took to the roof tops once again through the window.

Matsumoto opened her eyes once he left the vicinity. She was awake. She hated goodbyes, and now, she knew she would hate saying goodbye to her captain the most. Her former captain that is.

Her heart sank when she felt his presence fading and she buried her face in the pillow. Her hand felt something on the side of the pillow, and she picked up her face to see what it was.

It was a dull silver ring, quite old with a star encrusted with minute diamonds. It was a symbol of the wielder of the oldest and strongest of the ice and water Zanpakutou, gifted to Hitsugaya by Hyourinmaru once the former achieved his Bankai. Hitsugaya would not part with it for the world...until now..

It was too early in the morning to cry but the tears sprang up stubbornly from her eyes and wetted the pillow.

------------------

Hitsugaya had sensed she was awake. His heart felt like a cold lump of ice as he shot through the air on the rooftops. He could also sense that she was crying at the moment.

"Matsumoto", he murmured and slackened his speed unknowingly.

-------------

"RENJI!!", Ichigo had finally caught onto Renji. The daylight was still to spread and Renji had woken up Ichigo from his peaceful slumber with a bucket of water, had himself chased all the way on the direction to the 10th Division Lieutenant's quarters.

Renji had been very worried about Matsumoto all the night and vowed to check on her first thing in the morning. The bet, the gossips of the public had all gone out of the window when Hitsugaya's reassignment was announced.

Renji suddenly stopped on his tracks to which Ichigo had finally manage caught up to the fleeing perpetrator. Renji was looking at the sky in wonder and pointed at something. Ichigo's eyes followed the direction and he could make out a running form on the rooftops. It was slow enough to make out the silver spiky hair.

Both chimed.

"Hitsugaya-taichou??"

"Toushirou??"

They were near enough the 10th division vice-captain's quarters for Renji to figure out where he came from.

Being the man that he is, Abarai immediately singled out the reason. Ichigo didn't know where Matsumoto lived or why both of them were headed there. All he knew that Hitsugaya was heading out pretty fast. He tugged on the collar of the slightly stunned Renji.

"Oye! Renji! Why were we headed to Toushirou's place? It's no more our business anyway. We did all we could last night. It was up-"

"He doesn't live there", Renji pointed, " His Lieutenant does."

Renji looked at Ichigo who took a few moments to grasp the implication then turned beet-red.

Both jumped aside.

" Last goodbye, early morning, that's what it was", insisted Ichigo scratching his head.

" Sodana. Yes! That is what it was!", Renji said embarrassed, following suit.

In both of their minds, rang a common thought.

"_**Lucky Bastard!"**_

_------- _

Hitsugaya was late, for the first time in his life.

He was met with the General at the venue, and his vice-captain,Sasakibe Chojirou.

No one else was in sight, not that he expected it.

He was pretty sure that those who would try to meet him, were ordered to leave.

" The old man's grudge bears no bounds", Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

There was a big gape on the wall in front. He would not take the normal exit as he was supposed to directly land on Mehuel's island.

He took a deep breath and took a step then retracted it, remembering to say something important to Yamamoto.

After that, Hitsugaya left Soul Society.

...----------------------

Matsumoto stared at the ring on her finger. She had never seen it worn by Hitsugaya. It was late morning, almost noon. It was after a Lieutenants' meeting. She hid herself in the woman's restroom not wanting to face pointed queries about how she was or either condolences or congratulations for her former captain's promotion. She even caught Abarai staring at her a number of times who would hastily turn away when she met his eyes. she could have sworn that he would turn a shade of crimson, at least his ears would.

She sighed. Could she be any more depressed?

"I see the captain made his point."

Matsumoto jumped. Nanao was eyeing her chest, not to ogle (she's straight! As far as I know) but to bring into notice that it was covered and the comment was her deduction from this.

Matsumoto caught off-guard reddened a bit then recovered (she had a knack of covering her moods) and playfully said, " Oh! Whatever do you mean, Nanao-san?"

"I mean _hickeys_. He definately wants to mark his territory--"

"Ohh! It's a shame , I can't hide anything from you but then again, you must be pret-ty _EXPERIENCED _in this!!"

It was Nanao's turn to get flustered as she pressed the neck of her glasses.

"I-I ---Shunsui-san would never-!!"

"Ara! Did I _mention _Shunsui-taichou?", Matsumoto put a finger on her cheek.

Matsumoto was indomitable so Nanao changed the topic, and stated the true purpose of her appearing there.

"Yamamoto-sama wants to see you."

-----------------

Mehuel resided in the main headquarters in an unplotted island in the middle of the pacific ocean protected from intruders and boats by a force field which also rendered the whole island invisible. This island was called Gehilin. The research and development department was with the main headquarters. The technology, so to speak, belonged to Daichi Gunryo and had no connection with the 12th Division in SS.

Hitsugaya was a bit overwhelmed how incredibly big the whole place was and the futuristic look of it. Also, he sensed the incredible amount of spiritual particles and energy all around the island , maybe as much as SS.

He was ushered towards the apparently main building reminiscent of Las Noches by a masked shinigami whose collars were grey and the colour of his robe was not quite black with a slight velvety look suggesting that the material was thicker than what they wore in Seireitei. Hitsugaya had noticed, that the station of the shinigami leading the way, was marked by huge blue metal star crests at the back of the robe, under which was a white symbol for Earth in Japanese .

He recognised it to be of a Major General. By the hierarchy in the DG (Daichi Gunryo), a colonel would be of an equal rank to a Major General where the latter was the representative of the former in Gehilin.

Still, Hitsugaya was quite surprised that such a high ranking shinigami would be entrusted to greet him. He expected no more than a private or at tops a sergeant to do the job. It mystified him.

Once inside the main building, the population within was sparse.

The masked MG took him through a maze of doors with fewer and fewer people around. Every door seemingly had no security until, Hitsugaya noticed that the doors would part at a finger's distance from the one he was following. He assumed that the MG was being his key through the path to meet the DG General. Still, he couldn't pinpoint how was the MG verifying himself through each door.

" So this is the technology of Daichi Gunryo."

Hitsugaya wondered how far had they surpassed SS if indeed they had.

Finally, they seemed to have reached the last door, for the masked shinigami had made it open but stood aside to let the newcomer in instead of coming in himself.

Hitsugaya hesitated a moment before he entered. The setup was so different from SS, that he felt he was entering a new world.

The numerous levels of hierarchy had confused him a bit when he first came to know of it. The thing that even surprised him more was that why was he appointed to such a high level at first step though he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with anything lesser. One thing that bugged him was why had Mehuel specified that he wanted someone, at present a captain, no less, from Gotei 13.

In front of him was a large white space and an old man in shinigami robes was seated in between 2 circular tables lined with chairs on the outer sides of both . He counted 13 to be exact around the outer table, three around the circular table bordered by the outer table and an old man seated at the centre of the concentric tables. There was a space between the circumferences of the circular tables for the chairs as well as a pathway to enter them blocked from view due to the occupied central chair.

Hitsugaya then noticed that all the walls weren't white, in fact there were mirrors placed in such a way that you could not detect their presence at first glance. Hitsugaya guessed that since the one seated in between would have the chance to face everyone and look at the mirrors to have a full scale view of everyone seated, it was a method to look at every one without loosing the central seat. Actually, maybe everyone could see everyone here at a glance.

Still, the whiteness of the whole building, the corners, the confusing doors screamed Las Noches to him.

"Aizen was here once" , said a low voice.

Hitsugaya's attention shifted to the old man again. He was the one Hitsugaya had had a voice-conference with in SS. He looked like General Yamamoto back in SS except he seemed a bit more docile than the former.

Hitsugaya coughed at his recollection and bowed. He waited for his new superior to speak. But the unmoving figure would not go beyond the last words.

Hitsugaya presently wondered whether he himself was supposed to start.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, former 10th Division captain of Gotei 13 at your service. General.", he bowed again.

Finally the old man said, "Please to be acquainted. Have a chair, captain."

As Hitsugaya took a chair, a head suddenly popped out from a door on the wall, behind the old man and smiled at him.

Hitsugaya was a bit taken aback. He hadn't noticed there was a door there!

No, the door appeared from the wall just now!

The intruder stepped in and Hitsugaya could see he was another old man, not very different looking from the first except the one tooth smile that made him look extremely harmless, his eyes squinted by his smile because of which you could barely see his eyeballs let alone his irises. The new person's face had a very emaciated look and despite the fact that he stood pretty tall, his robes were bigger than he was, so it seemed. Also, there was a metal band around his neck that shone like solid gold. He looked a bit like a monk.

A Lieutenant General perhaps.

Hitsugaya could see that the smiling old man did not have a mirror behind him and as the latter approached Hitsugaya, his back did not show any stars when it did come under view.

Puzzling.

The seated old man ignored the presence of the other as he continued.

"Please give me a short description of your achievements during your captainhood and then tell me what you know about Daichi Gunryo."

" Didn't he read my file?", Hitsugaya thought but showed no change in expression.

As he complied, Hitsugaya noticed that he couldn't feel a single drop of reiatsu from either, maybe a slight one from the middle one as he sharpened his radar, one of the best in SS, when heightened to its extreme.

With time, Hitsugaya also realised the two old men actually were similar in features though not expression. They would have to be something like brothers then.

" Before you let him go, Masa-san, may I ask something of this young fellow?", the cheerful old man chirped in.

Hitsugaya had already finished what he had to say and turned to the standing old man also waiting for 'Masa-san' to approve.

"Go ahead."

"Much obliged", the sprightly one offered, " Now, tell me.."

He finally opened his squinted eyes, " Why do you think Hyourinmaru asked you to take him in, after 5 days after you achieved your Bankai? "

Hitsugaya was stunned. He had never told this fact to anyone! He had let everyone believe that he obtained his Bankai in 7 days not 2. He was sure he didn't even tell Hinamori he had obtained his Bankai in such a short time let alone anyone else. At that moment, he also realised that Matsumoto hadn't ever posed him this question. She never DID have a determination of attaining her Bankai before last night, did she?

But the tension of his current situation brought him back. The fact that he did not KNOW the answer!!

Hyourinmaru had never told him why he wanted those five days??!!

--------------

Think, Toushirou, Think! You know the old dragon better than anybody in both the worlds now, now that he LIVES within you.

Lives within you? That's it! It was a guess he hazarded. But this has to be it.

" He wanted to go through the cycle of water before he was eternally captured within me. To live like he used to in freedom for the last 5 days."

Hitsugaya could finally see the eyes of the questioner. They were golden, as bright as the gold band around his neck and a black cross cutting his irises, like the eyes of the king of the Jungle.

He did not have any doubts now.

Hyourinmaru had once told him, the strongest and rarest of the Zanpakutous, before which even he, the dragon of ice and water would feel intimidated did not come in the form of a sword. It was not required. There was only one of its kind, it was called Seishin. Two of its known capabilities was mind reading and mind control of any being, living or dead, and could affect as many and as far as the whole of the living world if required.

Hitsugaya bowed, " My apologies for not recognising you, General Mehuel-sama."

------------

Yuu Sanada looked at Ryo Chevon obliquely. Like the many times before, he wondered what the latter was thinking. Ryo's face was as expressionless as it was the first time Yuu met him, of course, the calm disdainful look was there as well.

Ryo was standing at the end of the corridor of the fourth floor and watching outside the window from where he could see the rock pillar entrance of Fudoushima. All preparations were done though they had started from the morning a day before.

" Never knew the old General would actually bring someone from outside? Eh, Roy?"

Yuu was the only one who could call Ryo 'Roy' and on a first name basis.

Yuu's comment irritated Ryo but he simply asked where the others were.

"Hmm, Akane is waiting with Fumio at the office. Shin is at the entrance of this building looking at the gateway as you are."

Ryo raised an eye-brow that Fumio Uesugi was waiting with a woman at the same place, especially Akane Minamoto. He didn't say anything, however.

Yuu continued, " The moon maiden is missing at daylight as usual."

Ryo didn't need to know that neither had he asked. He knew Tsukiko Kusunoki better than the others though he never showed it. Ryo and Tsukiko joined the Daichi Gunryo together. Yuu came later.

Ryo wondered, " How long ? How long before I get my due?", his steel gray eyes hardened.

--------------

Matsumoto's head was reeling a bit as she stepped out of Yamamoto's office.

She finally got the opportunity to be the 10th division captain. Hitsugaya had had a few words with the General that morning before he left, asking what stood on the way of Matsumoto in succeeding him. It was a known fact that Matsumoto hadn't yet achieved her Bankai for quite sometime and as the General put in that she would not qualify for that singular reason. Hitsugaya also queried about the newcomer who had his Bankai already and as a final request as a captain, Hitsugaya recommended that the winner of the duel between Goro Masurao (the shinigami transferred from DG) and Matsumoto be chosen as his successor, calmly inserting the fact that Matsumoto had accomplished the final release of her soul slayer.

Yamamoto had summoned her to introduce her to Masurao and laid out Hitsugaya's condition. The battle lasted for 15 minutes. After fighting Hyourinmaru, Matsumoto had all the training she needed to defeat her rival to the 10th division captain's seat.

After she won the combat, Yamamoto gave her a choice yet again. It was a decision between her two main priorities at that moment. You had to sacrifice one to achieve the other. She bid some time to think.

Yamamoto surprisingly suggested that she should take the day off and left it to the third seat of the 10th division to show the new vice-captain, Goro around . For a change, Matsumoto didn't want the day off. But the General was insistent.

Matsumoto wanted to jump to the opportunity but she thought what if he thought last night was a mistake?

She felt so hollow, the victory, her achievement was so hollow. Was this the feeling of being a new captain? She didn't feel like it changed her life. She felt-

"Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto was lost in thought once again in the middle of the street and as a déjà-vu , she saw it was Hinamori again who woke her up from her abstraction.

Kira was standing behind her. Apparently, he and Hinamori were walking together.

" Ah! Hi-namori-san...", she was the last person Matsumoto wanted to meet.

She didn't know what to say to her.

But Hinamori smiled, " Don't worry. I am alright. Did you meet him yesterday?"

"Uh-yea..."

Hinamori seemed okay. " Don't worry, I am okay._ Really I am_."

Matsumoto found it hard to believe her but she herself in her heart sensed no resentment nor overwhelming sorrow emanating from the delicate Hinamori.

In truth, Hinamori was much better. Last night, she had sat with Kira watching the stars after she had gone through all the crying and was in the peaceful episode that ensures after one bitterly sheds tears.

Then Kira tentatively spoke about his former captain.

Despite the fact, that Gin did keep his traitorous operations a secret, and manipulated him, Kira knew the most about his captain than any other in SS, even more than Matsumoto.

Hinamori came to know about his sadistic affection for Matsumoto. Kira had stopped counting the number of times Matsumoto was left hanging in the 3rd division office, where Gin would make her wait for hours after a few minutes of meeting her, how he had played with her and during some rare moments, displayed endearment just enough to make her feel he was back to how he was in their Rukongai days. It was pretty clear that Gin had kept Matsumoto locked in a cage, he would not feed the bird yet he would not let her go.

"But why wouldn't she just leave him?", Hinamori a bit surprised how submissive Matsumoto seemed.

Kira timidly replied, " Ah...Hinamori-san, I thought that _you _of all people would realise it."

Hinamori was a bit confused when she understood, it was how she was with Aizen though it was more one-sided on her part.

She finally understood the pain Matsumoto had gone through. Hinamori then, because of her own innate kindness, thought that it would have been a blessing to have fallen in love with someone as intrinsically good as Hitsugaya.

Hinamori had looked at the crescent moon. Maybe, it was time to let go of both of them- the man she had loved but who didn't stay with her and the man who had loved her, stayed with her but whose heart she couldn't keep.

" You know what Gin-san had said, when he saw Matsumoto-san the first time with Hitsugaya-taichou?", Kira said remiscently.

Hinamori said no.

"He said that his _pet bird had found the key._"

-----------------

"I have been thinking for quite sometime to have Section 10 re-formed.", Mehuel begun.

Hitsugaya felt a wave rise in his chest.

" I have spoken to Shigekuni about it". It took sometime for Hitsugaya to realise that Mehuel was referring to Yamamoto-Genryusai.

M:"Your five majors and 2 Lieutenant Generals,... no one of them at the moment, are already waiting for you in Fudoushima."

H: "Fudou-shima?"

M: "It's the section 10 headquarters above the spirit lake, Ma-re-ku"

The name of the lake sounded extremely familiar to Hitsugaya who knew the geography of section 10 as well as all the other captains in SS.

Mehuel reading his mind, explained.

"Yes, you are right", as if Hitsugaya had spoken, "The new headquarters of section 10 is in Karakura city."

-----------------------------

Hitsugaya was travelling through the teleporting channel which was like a level escalator, guided by the masked MG whose name he came to know was Isao Kameningen. Hitsugaya had already changed into his new set of section 10 Colonel's robe which he realised was extremely comfortable.

Now that the initial part of his journey was over, Hitsugaya was left with his thoughts, his mind immediately came to Matsumoto. What was she doing? Was she alright? Did the General take his suggestion? Was she finally the 10th Division captain? Would he meet her soon in active duty if by some blessing of fate, she came down for a mission?

If she was a captain already, it might be harder for her to come to Earth. But he just might meet her again sooner than it would have been had he been appointed the Colonel of a different part of the globe.

He felt her absence. There were so many things he felt he wanted to tell her... He brushed these thoughts aside.

Hitsugaya had no MG to represent him at Gehilin as the workload with the SS was lesser. He was to make up for it by having direct video conferences at regular intervals with the General himself. He also came to know that the DG division for section 10 had existed for just above 1 year. The upper strata of this division comprised of shinigamis from other sections but who originally came from this part of the world. There was a temporary unofficial Colonel for the last few months but from what Mehuel had said, Hitsugaya could discern that he was 'driven' out...by his subordinates, maybe?

He wanted to get to know where he stood before planning what to do next. He was sure that skipping some steps in between won't be taken lightly by his new subordinates especially with the way he looked. It would invite more troubles than it had when he was first appointed captain of the 10th division.

He felt a taste of excitement for the first time in months. Despite his calm exterior, Hitsugaya liked challenges. He wasn't called a _child prodigy_ for _nothing_!

------------------------------------

" Who is THIS Hitsugaya Toushirou?", Yuu voiced Ryo's inner thoughts or so he thought.

Ryo didn't respond. He was used to Yuu's 'illogical' taunts but a slight flick of his steel gray irises could cut off the other in mid-sentence. Yuu knew his place at those times.

They were walking towards the office of the new Colonel. News had reached them that the new boss had reached the terminus.

The view that met Hitsugaya's eyes as he stepped in between the guarding pillars of Fudoushima was a smaller SS, almost. Except the robes the shinigamis wore were of the same texture and colour that he had seen in Gehilin, however, they had no grey collars and no markings on their backs to denote their station. And ...there were even released souls residing with the shinigamis!!

He could see plain clothes souls around. He pointed at them and questioned the MG about it.

" They are pluses who can't return to SS even with the ritual of soul burial owing to violent deaths, death at very old age etc. They hang around here until that building there" Isao pointed to a tower like structure with a single base window in front of which a queue stood, " announces that they could enter the cycle of reincarnation."

" So they wait...", Hitsugaya said.

"...until their number comes up."

Hitsugaya thought about their situation and wondered if the shinigamis for the DG were recruited from THESE pluses. He watched a very bent, wrinkly, skinny old man on a stick with dark glasses walking blindly and actually very close to him. he had a bald head and a little pony tail with the sparse hair that remained.

He had come very close to them and the MG stopped with Hitsugaya by his side giving him way to pass in front, when suddenly the plus lost his footing and fell on Hitsugaya's chest.

Hitsugaya, a bit surprised, held the old man by his shoulders who was shorter than him. Suddenly he felt bony hands groping his chest!

Hitsugaya jumped a bit and threw him on Isao, disgusted with the sensation.

" What is with you??"

From behind, a female plus wearing a nurse's outfit was running towards them crying, " Oyaji!!"

Isao said not a bit fazed, "I see you are up to your tricks again, old man."

" Damn, even this one isn't a woman. TOO many men! They have TOO many men in here! Not very healthy for a virile man like me!"

The female plus, (Mimi) panted on her knees and scolded, " Awww! Isao-san! Even you could have stopped him! He's molesting teenagers you know!"

Hitsugaya winced but at least 'teenager' was more acceptable than 'kid'.

Isao said calmly, " This is the opening ceremony of every new entrant to this base."

"Opening ceremony??", Hitsugaya felt a vein pop on his head.

Isao turned his masked face towards Hitsugaya and simply said.

"Welcome to Fudoushima, Colonel."

--------------------------

" What are you doing?", Ryo's deep voice rang out.

Akane had bounded Fumio with pink strands of fabric to a chair. At Ryo's appearance, the pink strands vanished.

"Hmmm..That at least solves the mystery of how Fumio was with Akane here.", murmured Yuu.

At the entrance of the same building, Hitsugaya was introduced by Isao to one of his Majors, a looming tall fellow with trusting blue eyes and crinkly black hair. One look at him, and Hitsugaya knew, this one would be an ally.

He had a very serious look on his face and bowed obeisantly. The new Colonel's obvious youthfulness did not deter his sense of duty, it seemed though his face registered some surprise.

" That's one down, 6 more to go."

Hitsugaya followed Major Shin Saigo up the building.

He was given way on the door to his new office, he looked around as the Isao introduced him to the other Majors.

"Major Fumio Uesugi "

Fumio stood looking straight. His robes were open giving a good look at his buffed chest and a huge tattoo across his torso. He hated women. Hitsugaya guessed this man liked fighting and the green pendant as well as his left eye had something to do with his Zanpakutou. He bowed stiffly.

Ally or not? neither at present, he decided.

"Major Yuudai Sanada"

He wore coloured glasses, a shirt like inner with the collar coming out. He had a shameless look on his face and bowed with mocking respect.

Hitsugaya thought, " Flirty, sceptical, not easily convinced."

Hitsugaya decided he would be trouble.

"Major Akane Minamoto"

She had a dazed look in her eyes, she simply stared at the young Colonel. It was as if she couldn't believe it. Hitsugaya sensed she would be trouble in a different way. She forgot to bow but did a hasty one when she got a side look from Shin.

" Likes to play around, probably loud."

Hitsugaya decided that maybe it was better she wasn't an ally.

"Major Tsukiko Kusunoki isn't here yet.", a deep voice from the doorway behind Hitsugaya startled him a bit.

This wasn't Imao who spoke. Hitsugaya turned around to see another officer enter. At first look, he looked stately and gave out an icy aura enhanced by his cool grey eyes. his hair was a mixture of grey and black strands tied low by an Egyptian bow, the ends of his alternate coloured hair coming down and then rising up to his shoulders. His angular face had an impassive look with a tinge of disdain. He walked to the new Colonel with a grace that suggested nobility, lightly reminiscent of the 6th division captain but this one was taller and his voice was indeed deep, sort of suggesting he did not spoke unless he had to.

Hitsugaya could see he would be attractive to women.

The newcomer stood tall in front of him, Hitsugaya knew this one would be the biggest trouble of all. Due to his hostile expression, attitude or aura? No, because the lack of it. And because, Hitsugaya intuitively felt so.

" Feels threatened by my placement, probably was aiming for the Colonel's seat before I stepped in. Dark character under a calm exterior."

He bowed slightly in a dignified manner.

" This is Ryo Chevon, your Lieutenant ."

" Please to meet you.", Ryo said looking down at his new superior.

------------------

Hitsugaya showed acknowledgement to Ryo as he did to the others. As was his general character, his own face did not show any change from his characteristic scowl. He could tell though that all in the room with the exception of Imao were astonished at his age and it was obvious they felt hostile, excluding Shin.

Still he wondered two were missing, the fifth Major and the second Lieutenant Colonel.

"I was told there was another Lieutenant Colonel.", Hitsugaya said since this wasn't mentioned.

Everyone but Isao were surprised.

A familiar voice from the doorway called, " Excuse me, Colonel for coming in late."

Hitsugaya whizzed so fast around, that he almost stumbled.

A blonde lady in a Lieutenant Colonel's robes stood at the door, bowed in the most perfect way and said very respectfully.

"Lieutenant Colonel Matsumoto Rangiku at your service, sir!"

---------------------

Now everyone in the room were surprised including Isao , though some more than the others.

None of them had heard of this!

Ryo watched Hitsugaya narrowly from the corner of his eye. The Colonel's reaction was a bit too quick. Ryo kept that into account.

Hitsugaya, however, immediately regained his composure. He was trying to contain the bursting feeling inside himself. Here he thought he wouldn't see her for a month at least or more, and there she stood in flesh before him (so to speak). He was part surprised, part delighted, part anxious that something might have gone wrong. At the moment, he had no scope of solving the puzzle of how the heck had she come to become a part of DG let alone section 10, so he concluded that he would have to keep this for another time.

On Matsumoto's side, she could hardly trust herself not to react in an inappropriate fashion once she saw his face, so she closed her eyes and bowed with all the respect she harboured for the young Colonel who ruled her heart and soul.

Isao was taken aback at first but he knew that the wily old General was fond of surprises.

He didn't know the background, but was glad that she was the first who wholeheartedly welcomed the new Colonel, herself being a newcomer though.

With the sight of Matsumoto, Hitsugaya realised, he now felt more confident than before. Her presence was like a ray of sunshine in the room. He immediately turned and took charge.

"Now that (almost) everyone is here, I would like to..."

-------------------

The section 10 Colonel was busy the whole day. He could hardly get a moment of respite with the load of operations section 10 were involved in.

Some examples, sorting out ghosts developing into something other than a hollow when captured by human beings with spiritual powers. Clearing out the messes of Onmyouji, priests etc when they exorcised ghosts. More often than not, they turn out to be fakes. Experiments or covert activities of so called psychic societies or clubs, who recalled spirits even after their soul burials and bind them to people or places. Guarding of holy regions or Mukeiwa which gave off spiritual powers and could amplify the spiritual powers of humans as well as pluses and any other kind of being which was essentially a spirit.

On top of that, Hitsugaya had to read the profiles of about a 100 shinigamis or more who were a part of section 10 to be able to gauge their abilities so as to assign each to his appropriate task. Besides this, he had to approve and authorize the immigration of each and every plus who failed soul burial.

Finally when the day was over, Hitsugaya saw that there was a shifts chart on the wall of his office and to his exasperation, his two Lieutenants were the stand-ins when he slept!! To complete it, Hitsugaya squinted to look at the Fudoushima map pasted right beside it which showed his new accommodation was separate from the accommodations of all the Majors and Lieutenants!

No time and no scope to be alone with Matsumoto.

" Damn!", he cursed, " What the heck were we doing in SS? This is maniacal in comparison!"

Something on the map caught his eye and he took a good look at it. The chambers of both the Lieutenants were side-by-side! Even though he trusted Matsumoto, but , as doubtful as his actual character might be, Hitsugaya couldn't ignore the fact that Ryo was a handsome guy.

He shook his head. He was being absurd. He blamed it on his fatigue.

------------------------

He shifted his exhausted body to his new house. The whole town seemed to be asleep except for the main building. It was 2 AM. He wondered whether this was to be his schedule every day.

He entered his new place using the key he was handed and saw it was a huge house. Indeed, it felt so empty even though he could see his stuff around, placed by the privates no doubt. He suddenly detected a faint reiatsu. It was gone as soon as he detected it.

Hoping against hope, he thought, "Matsumoto?" . He switched the lights on and checked every room until he gave up just before he entered the bedroom. He peeped in and felt his drowsy body give way.

He collapsed on the soft bed. He thought that he was getting delirious, in his extreme jadedness, his mind was playing tricks on him making him thinking about the one thing that was his constant companion in his thoughts throughout the day.

He covered his eyes with fore-arm and said out aloud, " What a waste!"

"What is?"

Hitsugaya started and saw Matsumoto was sitting her elbows on the side of the bed and looking at him like an innocent kitten.

"You-you here?...How did you..Don't you have your shift?..."

Matsumoto replied, " You should read the chart properly, alternate days!! My shift is tomorrow!"

"But how did you get in?"

"Aww..", Matsumoto flopped herself on the bed, as if it were her own, " I-"

"- _couldn't _have _forged _my key _again_??". Hitsugaya looked at her with a raised brow as he stood up and faced her.

"Nope! But I did make a hole in your kitchen window."

" **WHAT**??...Then, how come I didn't notice it??"

" Coz I covered it with a curtain. You wouldn't know what was different if you _hadn't been here before_, wouldja?"

She placed her arms below her head as she lay facing upwards.

Hitsugaya was at first bewildered and then couldn't help but be amused by the absurdity of her action. How did she manage to keep that spirit? But then again, this was one of the numerous reasons he fell in love with her.

He had to laugh. For the first time today. He covered his eyes, and let out an honest from the heart laughter, genuinely impressed at her waywardness, her wildness. In his mind, "My girlfriend is a _riot_!!"

Matsumoto was surprised at his reaction, then she smiled at him while watching him, her eyes twinkling. He looked happier to her and he looked ...

Hitsugaya stopped when he noticed her staring bemusedly and asked , " What?"

She rolled herself towards him and propped herself on her elbows.

"Taichou...when you laugh...**YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!**"

-------------------

Hitsugaya blushed a bit and coughed.

He sat on the side of the bed with his back to her.

" Matsumoto, did you loose to the new captain of 10th Division?"

"No."

"Didn't you get appointed as the 10th Division captain?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"The old General...well, our ex- boss gave me an option to choose between being an LC here or a captain there.."

"...And you chose...?", though he knew the answer.

"Here."

Hitsugaya folded his hands and sat down with his back to her. Though Matsumoto couldn't see his face, she knew he was wearing a serious expression.

"Why?", he said.

She lay on her back again with her arms pillowing her head, " Ah! I couldn't handle the pressure...no more sleep-ins...aww, life got harder..."

"..."

"...without you around..", this last part delivered in a lower tone.

Hitsugaya breathed, sensible to what she said. He still didn't turn around.

" So you thought, since I was the Colonel here, you could get some slack once again..."

"hmmm...nah!", she rolled on her tummy one again but this time, she rested her chin on her fore-arm flat on the bed, her eyes shining in the dark room, " ...but I would get to hear you screaming **'Matsumoto' **once again..."

Hitsugaya turned to look at her while seated, she was smiling ear-to-ear, obviously glad to be with him again...(in a childlike way, he thought.)

Hitsugaya sighed. They were missing the same things. The settings wasn't the same however. Now that he was relaxed a bit, he got to realise that he might have been doing more than his share today. Besides Matsumoto, he could not trust anyone here. He knew he did not have the trust of everyone, if of anyone at all. The section 10 members not being so long in this division, he could see that there was not much unity. He would have to work something out to bring everyone under his command. In the midst of this, ...

"Taicho, what are you thinking?"

Matsumoto had sat up a bit and was looking at his face at two inches distance as she normally did so many times during the last 6 years. She was seated up on her palms leaning towards him. But the situation now was _different _than all those times. _Their _places in _each others' lives_ was _different _now. He had more rights now, he was in a liberty to...

The room was dark, the bedroom window curtain obscured the moon but let a few streaks of moonbeams in, the face of the sultry beauty close to his, stirred something within him.

" I think...", he said as he placed his hand on her arm and buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

"...that now is not the time for words."

------------------

His hand travelled around her narrow waist and pulled her down lying flat on the bed.

Matsumoto was still unused to this part of him, even after last night. She couldn't stop her heart from beating wildly as she fell powerless under him.

" W-wait!"

Hitsugaya stopped but didn't raise his head, his breath lingering on her neck, she felt ticklish but willed herself not to giggle.

" I heard that sex with an underage was punishable by law."

" There is no such rule in SS.", Hitsugaya raised his head.

" But we are under the jurisdiction of human countries... I am pretty sure all these countries have.."

" Last I heard, they aren't applicable to the dead...", Hitsugaya bent on her neck and kissed it.

She felt his long fingers touching her waist, she brought them to her chest, her robes still covering her mammoth cleavage. He raised his head, looking at her and then kissing her on the lips as he inserted his hand between the partition of the robes to touch her warm skin underneath.

From a dead tree outside the house overlooking the bedroom window, a dark figure stood watching on a bough, through a telescope apparently made of solidified moonlight??, its line of vision forming a streak of moonbeam that came through the parted curtain of the bedroom window.

The dark figure was of a very pale skinned woman, shinigami, no doubt. she had long flowing dark hair, the lightest blue eyes and a small mole touching her upper lip which was blood red and curved in a smile. She had a tattoo of crisscrossing moons below her neck and above her chest.

She had a small headphone attached to her ear with a microphone, just like the ones in SS. Through her headpiece, she could hear someone at the other end saying, " Interesting."

--------------


	4. Section 10

http:(double slash)camaybar(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)4609(dot)html 

since I cant post urls, so I have to use these replacements. This is a webpage for a little update.  
replace

(dot) by period or full stop sign, however you may call it!

and (slash) by Front slash.

I will post the complete chapter, when I get to finish it and that will be quite late, after I am done with "Destitute" I guess.


End file.
